The Fierce, Brave Gang- An Offer they can't refuse
by Tanith Panic
Summary: This combines elements of the story I wrote and the ones written by Trekkiel. When the Lower Sixth at Holby College see Mrs Beauchamp and Miss Freeman coming up their path, they wonder what the reason might be. They're given two interesting projects to consider. Disclaimer: Characters' personalities in this story are not always the same as the ones in the TV series.
1. Chapter 1

The Fierce Brave Gang – An Offer they Can't Refuse

The Holby Lower Sixth were in history class, listening to the debate between some of their classmates about the reasons for World War Two, when Max suddenly whispered:

"Hey! There's Mrs Freeman and Miss Freechamp coming up the drive!"

Several heads turned. Only Louis Fairhead, son of the beloved Charlie, looked indifferent.

"Can we concentrate, please?" Samantha Nicholls, the pretty History teacher, said somewhat sharply.

It was easier said than done. The kids' experience at Holby Mixed Infants had been a special one and the patience and imagination of Mrs Beauchamp had had so much to do with it. She'd encouraged them to take part in plays, one of which had won them a memorable trip to Disneyland Resort, Paris, and even suggested that they tried for roles at the local theatre for a version of "Goldilocks and the Three Bears." Ethan had been a legendary baby bear, despite spending his last night in the show in a wheelbarrow due to an unfortunate accident in the snow.

The Lower Sixth forced themselves to join wholeheartedly in the debate, which would have gone on long after the bell if the Headmaster, Mr Jordan, hadn't come in as it rang.

"I've spoken to Mr Dean; he's happy for you to miss Dance Exercise this time, but he does say you might like to practise at home. Mrs Beauchamp and Miss Freeman would like a word with you in the hall. Ethan, your brother will be joining us too."

The class filed in and instead of sitting cross-legged on the floor, as they would have when they were younger, sat on the chairs provided for them. Caleb, now in the Upper Sixth, had already taken his place.

"Hello, it's good to see all of you again. Mr Jordan's very kindly agreed to you taking part in two projects I thought you'd be interested in. As you know, there are a lot of nervous children who've just started Infants around this time. They look for somebody to confide in – sometimes where a teacher is too frightening for them, however kind we try to be. Would you be interested in holding a forum for my Tinies once a week?"

Caleb chuckled at the thought of the new infants being called Tinies.

"Like a question and answer session?"

"That's right, Ben. We'll accompany them here and take them back again, but we'll be busy elsewhere for the hour."

Caleb had to put his head down so a wicked grin wasn't seen on his face. He remembered how he believed Mrs Beauchamp and Miss Freeman kept creeping off to do 'Lebsion Magic' in the odd store cupboard or hut around the school. He'd been right about the 'Lebsion' part and wasn't unconvinced to this day that no magic had been involved.

"We were hoping you'd use the old Gang Hut to make them feel at ease."

Louis yawned almost rudely. Mr Jordan made a mental note to speak to Charlie.

The former members – now more in name than anything else – of the Fierce, Brave Gang nodded. It sounded good to them and would be a little exercise in social studies too.

"Okay, we've checked the timetables with Mr Jordan and Wednesday at one pm is a free period. Would that suit you all?"

"Will our Ethan still have time for his lunch because he'll be unbearable after school if he's not fed!"

Laughter. Everybody had always wondered how such a slim young man as Ethan could pack away so much food.

"Ethan will be able to save himself from starvation from twelve to one."

This remark was from Mr Jordan, who had a keen sense of humour.

"I think it would be great" Jess replied enthusiastically.

Jeff smiled but felt just a little bit short-changed. He loved his exercise classes and hoped to be a gym instructor himself when he left school. Was this all they'd missed Zumba for?

"Now the next announcement we have might be a little more exciting" Miss Freeman said, almost as if she had read Jeff's thoughts, "Do you remember the play you performed to win the trip to Disneyland Paris?"

"Thorns!" came the reply from several sides.

"Well, it happens that a young man was sitting in the audience all those years ago and he loved the story. Now he's a director at the New Theatre and he has a project he's interested in. Would any of you want to reprise your old roles in an updated version of the story… a full-scale musical version, one where there's no happy intervention from the Director and the young peasant boy actually stays dead?"

Max laughed:

"Oh, I'd have given my life to have stayed dead when I played that part!"

"Yes, I remember how excited you were about dying on stage, Max!" Mrs Beauchamp smiled.

"So there's no Director's role any more?" Ethan asked.

"Sorry, not this time, Ethan."

Ethan, who would have had a full-on tantrum at this news when he was smaller, just grinned affably.

"As long as I get a chance to tread the boards again that's fine by me!"

"Okay, Mr Kendal, the director – the real one, Ethan! – will be visiting here in two weeks. What we need now are names and numbers, so if you're interested in trying for this production, please raise your hands."

Ethan Max, Cal, Ben, Jacob, Jess, Jeff, Robyn, Noel and Louise raised their hands. Louis looked extremely bored once more.

Max looked across at Zoe in outrage. Her hands were firmly in her lap.

"I can't believe you don't want to do this" Max raged.

"Sorry, sweetheart, I really don't. It took too much rehearsing when it was a little fifteen-minute play. Now it's going to be a full-on musical, forget it!"

"But we do everything together" pouted Max.

"Not everything. I just don't want to be in this, okay?"

Max turned away angrily.

"If I don't do long rehearsals after school, I'll have more energy and if I have more energy…" wheedled Zoe, leaving the sentence unfinished.

"Ooh, you little Jezebel! By the way, I've a surprise for you. I nearly didn't tell you because I was hacked off at your not wanting to be in the play, but you girls always like to make arrangements ahead."

"So what is it then, Mr Sexist?"

"Guess who's got two very good seats for the Meatloaf concert in December?"

Zoe threw her arms round his neck and the argument was forgotten.

Little did they both realise the disruption this trip was going to cause.

(


	2. Chapter 2

The Fierce Brave Gang – Chapter Two

A/N Just a small reminder that this is a mix of Trekkiel's FBG stories, and my own.

Lofty, as Ben was nearly always known, hurried home after classes finished, as usual he was desperate to get back to his adopted father Dylan Keogh. Dylan had been his maths teacher in the Infants School – for such a dreamer Lofty had been surprisingly good at this subject. After being physically mistreated by his mother, Julia, and receiving no defence from his weak, indifferent father, Ben had finally been fostered, and then adopted by Dylan. There had been a terrifying few months when Dylan had been badly injured in a car crash, and it had been feared that he would spend the rest of his life in a wheelchair. However, the diagnosis had been proved wrong and with the aid of both therapy and determination Dylan could now walk with just the aid of a stick.

"Dad" Lofty's arms went round Dylan, "How have you been?"

"Fine, Ben! I've applied to teach a maths course online."

"That's great. I really hope you get that."

"So are you going to tell me about your day?"

Lofty smiled.

"Mrs Beauchamp and Miss Freeman visited the school. It was brilliant seeing them again. Guess what? Remember 'Thorns'?"

Dylan remembered all right, from the excitement that had gone through the school when the drama competition had been announced, to the trip to Disneyland Resort that had resulted in Lofty almost being snatched by a paedophile. He particularly remembered hearing that Julia Chiltern, Ben's mother, had told Ben it was his own fault for being clumsy and falling over, which separated him from his friends in the first place. Well, Julia was in a mental institution now, worn out by her drinking sessions and bad temper. Dylan could even pity the woman.

"I do."

"A director from the New Theatre wants to update the story for adults. and we can audition for roles if we want."

"Update?"

"Give it a dark ending. Danny would stay dead and Lissa would marry the wrong man."

"Much more fun!" Dylan's smile was wicked.

"Max likes it anyway. Oh…. He's none too happy right now though. Zoe isn't interested in being in the play any more.

"Tell him to get a life! Are you going to try for that zany magician again? You were really good; you and Jess were quite a team."

"If it's okay with you."

"BENJAMIN! You make your own decisions, for goodness sake. I'm happy with whatever you want to do."

"In that case I'll put my name down."

"I can't wait to play Sebastian again" Cal said during dinner.

Then he said anxiously:

"You're sure you're okay with losing that big part you had?"

Ethan grinned.

"Perfectly. I like the story going to the dark side and if that means no 'director' in the show I'm fine."

"How do you two feel about the forum tomorrow?" Mrs Beauchamp asked.

"Looking forward to it. Bless their little cotton socks."

"Just don't go telling them all about Lebsion Magic" Miss Freeman said drily.

The former Fierce Brave Gang sat in the hut as the Tinies approached. They formed an orderly queue, which impressed the older pupils at once. Especially as a pretty little girl in pink had resolutely pushed a sad-eyed boy forward.

"Welcome to our Forum. We might not have all the answers but we'll certainly try to help. Now, I see Jamie's first." Cal, as the eldest, was the undisputed chairman.

Jamie tried to keep his face happy but couldn't help two tears running down his face.

"My kitten died last night. He squeezed through the fence and got killed. Dad wouldn't let me see him after."

This statement was a little more distressing than expected, to say the least.

Lofty spoke first.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Jamie. I was very sad when my cat Eric Chiltern died of old age. But I had another little kitten called Scrap and I learned to love him as much as I'd loved Eric Chiltern. You'll learn to love a new little kitten in time, but you'll never forget your first one."

Jamie's lip quivered.

"I don't want a new kitten, I want Dave!"

Over to Cal.

"Of course you want Dave, but don't be too sad for him, because you know where Dave is now?"

Jamie looked blank.

"Kitten heaven! Oh it's a wonderful place for kittens. The best kitten food, and it's always sunny. They can run where they please and there are no cars ever. There are beautiful big butterflies to chase, and cat toys… and Dave will be up there now. And if you get a new kitten Dave won't mind because he'll be having such a great time."

Jamie's tears had dried.

"Is Eric Chiltern in Kitten Heaven?"

"Oh yes" Lofty said, "There have to be some old cats too, to look out for the little ones. Want him to take care of Dave?"

Jamie nodded.

"Then he will."

Jamie, looking a lot happier, went to take a seat.

Now it was the little girl in pink's turn.

"Please, you're going to be in a play and we asked Mrs Beauchamp if we could have one as well. She said she was busy this term."

That didn't sound like Mrs Beauchamp.

"But" continued the little pink girl whose name was Alicia, "She said if we put one together and come and show her, she'll let us act it on the big stage at school if we've done a good one. Is it hard to do good plays?"

"Not if you really want to try one" Ethan smiled, "You just have to be prepared to practise over and over again even if you never want to say those lines any more. Now I've an idea and I'm sure the Gang will agree. You get your play ready and then we'll have a shorter Forum that day and we'll watch your play and tell you what's good."

"But who writes the story?" asked serious little Ruth.

"You all decide a story together. I know a nice way" Jess told them, "You all write down an idea for a part of your story and put it in a hat. We'll read them all out at next forum, and then you can choose what bits you want to keep and what you want to leave out. Robyn, do you think you could write up their play on your computer at home when they've got it together?"

"I certainly can. And I can print out a copy for everybody who's in it. How about that?"

Cheers from most of the Tinies.

By the end of the session the kids had all voiced their queries and problems and had them answered. There was one child to go. A cross-looking little boy swaggered to the front of the class.

"Okay, who are you and how can we help?" asked Max.

"I'm Lloyd. And I hate the f***ing lot of you!"

(


	3. Chapter 3

The Fierce Brave Gang – Chapter Three

To Sweeet As Honey

Sorry about the twist to Lloyd's behaviour in this chapter but hope you still enjoy it anyway.

The rest of the Tinies looked at Lloyd in disgust but Cal recognised himself at Lloyd's age; he'd been an angry little boy and had made the other kids' lives a misery until he'd seen sense.

"Why do you feel like that, Lloyd?"

Lloyd, to everybody's amazement, burst into tears.

"I don't really. I had to say it though because Ade Fletcher and Lenny Lyons from Year Two said they'd kill Ferderina if I chickened out of saying it."

"Who's Ferderina?" Robyn encouraged.

"My frog. I found her in the grass in the Haunted Playground and brought her to school to keep her safe and then they found her and said I had to do a big dare or they'd kill her."

"You don't keep her in a desk, do you, Lloyd?" asked Ben anxiously.

"No there's some grass and a little puddle near Big Mac's hut. She likes it there. But then those two found her."

"But how will they know if you've done the dare anyway?" Ethan asked.

"They said they can tell everything from my face", sighed Lloyd.

"I think Mrs Beauchamp needs to know about this" Zoe said.

"But if-if I tell they'll still kill Ferderina!"

"We can go and get Ferderina and keep her here at the College. Then you can see her every Forum Day. I'll have a look online and see what frogs need to feel safe and happy, and we'll make sure she's fine. But you have to tell about those boys, Lloyd. Supposing we'd just been cross and reported you?" Jess was concerned about the little boy.

"I know somebody who could sort those two out" Cal grinned.

Lloyd pretended he hadn't noticed Mrs Dixon standing behind the entrance to the Mixed Infants' school when the kids all came out that afternoon.

"Now don't forget" Fletcher said, pinching Lloyd's arm, "Tomorrow you've got to nick us some money. And sweets. And if it's not enough we'll get Ferderina and chop her up in bits."

"I'm not stealing" Lloyd said clearly.

"Bits of your frog in your desk tomorrow then."

That was Dixie's cue.

"Lloyd? You okay, mate?"

"You tell her you're okay. Or we'll make that frog scream."

Dixie moved closer, moving her arms in sequence. Lyons and Fletcher gaped, then their faces became even more terrified as Dixie's leg came up in a perfect kick.

"You ever threaten this boy or his frog again and you'll be sorry." Dixie made chopping movements with her hands.

"Want some of this?"

She kicked again.

"Or this?"

"Sorry, Miss. Don't Kung Fu us please."

"If Lloyd tells me you've been giving him grief I'll be at the gates tomorrow. And the next day. And his frog is safely in the College where you'll never find her."

"Old cow!" Fletcher had decided to fight back.

Dixie's kick caught Fletcher's ankle, throwing him off-balance. He began to whimper.

"I might be an old cow, but I'm not so thick I can't tell Kung Fu from Tai Chi!" Dixie told him. Lyons pulled his snivelling friend to his feet and they both fled.

At the next Forum, as promised, Lloyd was taken to see the tank that had been made for Ferderina. There was a land mass for her to climb and jump on, and a few plants to give her shelter and make her feel safe. Most of the Gang loved the little frog, but Robyn kept her distance.

Lloyd began to cry.

"I said a t-terrible bad word and you were all kind" he wailed.

"That wasn't you saying the word, Lloyd; that was your bully friends making you say it. Now you enjoy watching Ferderina till Forum Time's over."

Dylan howled with laughter that night when Lofty told him about the new Gang Member.

"Only you, Ben, could spend your allowance on a frog tank to please somebody else."

"Ah, he's a good little kid really. We could tell from his face afterwards that he didn't really want to go through with that dare."

Mrs Beauchamp had a serious talk with all the Tinies, as the Gang had nicknamed them, and Year Two, and told them to watch out for bullying. She didn't mention names but said very sharply:

"And if there are bullies among you we will find them out and they'll be in the biggest trouble ever."

Fletcher and Lyons tried to look innocent but a shifty look between them told Mrs Beauchamp all she needed to know.

The Tinies were excited, to say the least, a week later. Mrs Beauchamp and Miss Freeman, after much debate in the stationery cupboard, had a wonderful announcement for them.

"It's going to be Halloween in a few weeks. Now the Fierce Brave Gang are going to hold a little party for you. You can dress up if you like; they're all going to. There'll be scary snacks, a best costume competition, and a disco. You'll all be driven home safely afterwards."

Little Iain Dean beamed. He loved parties.

"A-are Year Two coming?" asked Lloyd. He still didn't feel safe around Lyons and Fletcher.

"No, this party is just for your year, Lloyd."

Lloyd gave a little sigh of relief.

He knew just what costume he was going to wear for the party now he could stop worrying and enjoy himself.

Max was pouting again.

"I wanted us to go as Dracula and one of his Brides."

"Well" Zoe adjusted her green eye make-up, "I wanted to go as the Wicked Witch of the West. Okay?"

"It's not as if I only just told you about what I wanted to wear."

"And because you chose Dracula, I was supposed to be all servile and match my outfit to yours?"

"Bloody feminist cr*p-"

"Max" Zoe told him baldly, "If you think feminism's cr*p, there's no future in our relationship."

Jess was helping Robyn adjust her costume.

"It's great, I wish I'd thought of it. A killer Owl!"

"I hope it won't scare the Tinies. Bless Lloyd, he's much happier now."

"As long as I don't have to go near his horrid frog" Robyn said.

Cal and Ethan had thought long and hard about their costumes. Especially Ethan.

"I hope I've left enough gap in these bandages to be able to eat" he fretted, "I love Mixed Infant Buffets."

"Make sure you save some for the actual Mixed Infants" said the ghost of a Medieval Lord beside him. Cal had wanted to say he was Nedd Stark from Game of Thrones then he realised no Tiny should be let near those books or DVDs anyway. But the line across his throat where he'd been beheaded identified him as the ill-fated character.

"Welcome to our Halloween Party" Cal announced, "And please nobody be afraid of us because it's just the Gang dressed up."

He was actually addressing a curtain. The Tinies were all waiting behind it in glee, ready to parade on to the dance floor in their outfits.

"So, spirits of Halloween, show yourselves one by one, if you please!"

Excited and gleeful, the Mixed Infants paraded on to the stage to shake Cal's hand and bow or curtsey to Mrs Beauchamp and Miss Freeman, who were two glorious Vampire Queens. (It had been Cal's idea about the bowing.)

First came a very effective Frankenstein's Monster from a much-happier looking Jamie.

Then came the Wicked Queen Alicia.

Then came Lloyd… and Lofty's colour drained from his face. Breathing heavily, he whispered:

"I'm so sorry; excuse me…" and walked out unsteadily.

"Have I been bad?" asked Lloyd, his lip quivering. He hadn't thought for one minute that anybody would be afraid of his Clown Costume. Now he'd scared one of the Gang… and one of the really kind ones, too.

He wasn't enjoying the party any more.

(


	4. Chapter 4

The Fierce Brave Gang – Chapter Four

Poor Lloyd wondered why he always had to spoil everything.

Then he saw Lofty walking back into the room. He was still shaken but was smiling.

"Sorry, Lloyd. You weren't to know that I have a fear of clowns."

"Ben, Johnny Depp has, too. You're like Johnny Depp!" Iain hoped this would make Lofty feel better.

Miss Freeman gave Iain a big smile and his little heart soared. He loved Miss Freeman to bits.

"Shall I take my costume off?" Lloyd asked sadly.

"Why not keep your costume on but just clean your face?" Lofty suggested.

"It won't make any difference to the judging of costumes, Lloyd; Ethan, Jeff and I already marked everybody when you were waiting behind the curtain" Cal assured him.

Two little tears ran down Lloyd's painted face.

"I meant to make up for being bad yesterday and now I've upset one of the Fierce, Brave Gang!" he said as if he was admitting to upsetting royalty.

"Hey, just a moment, Lloyd. We're nobody special. We just hold our Forum because sometimes small kids can tell bigger kids things they wouldn't tell teachers. We eat and drink the same as everybody else, and – don't shout about this, but we wee just the same as everybody else. Oh… apart from our Ethan, he couldn't stop weeing when he was small!"

Everybody laughed and Lloyd felt better.

"Sorry I was arsey earlier" Max whispered to Zoe as they handed out sandwiches and cake to the Tinies, who were too shy to help themselves.

"Oh don't fret. But you should get a hobby or something, Max, because we might not always be together all the time. Suppose I get in at one University and you get in at one miles away?"

Max felt like saying "Don't even think about it" but just nodded. There were two years to go before they needed to worry about that.

There were games to play after the buffet, beginning with quiet ones to let the Tinies' food settle, then fun ones like bobbing for apples – strictly supervised – and Fasten the Tail on the Bad Wolf. The Gang had decided that Blu Tack was much safer for small children.

"Now!" Jacob told them, "Time to announce the winners of the Halloween Fancy Dress! We have a bronze, a silver and a gold medal for three lucky people, plus some nice prizes. Mrs Beauchamp, would you like to read the winners for us?"

"I would indeed. In third place is Alicia, as the Wicked Queen."

Alicia grinned and came up to get her medal, and the loveliest pink pencil case with it. She was on her way back to her seat when Cal shouted:

"Hey, not so fast!"

Alicia worried that they'd made a mistake but Cal beckoned her over.

"I get to kiss the ladies and Miss Freeman gets to kiss the gentlemen tonight!"

Alicia ran back to her place, giggling and thinking she wanted to marry Cal when she was bigger.

"In second place, we have Lloyd as the Clown."

Lloyd was relieved to see that Lofty was applauding as loudly as the others. He didn't know which was nicest, the silver medal, the smart pencil tin, or the kiss from Miss Freeman.

"And in first place we have Iain as the Demon Doctor!"

Iain, whose costume was a doctor's outfit but with red circles round his eyes and a pair of horns on his head, was in Seventh Heaven as he got his gold medal, Games R Us voucher and a wonderful kiss from Miss Freeman.

Mrs Beauchamp made an announcement before the disco:

"As tonight was so successful there'll be a firework party on the 5th of November for all the Mixed Infants. Because you might just be going to bed a little later tonight, school won't start till ten tomorrow morning."

"Yaaayyyyyy!"

Then the dancing began. Lloyd was still a little anxious that he'd spoiled Lofty's night. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

Lofty was grinning at him.

"So, Lloyd, shall you and I cut some shapes?"

"It's 'throw some shapes', nerd! " Ethan corrected him.

"Let's show him, Lloyd!" Lofty grinned.

That night Iain had a strange dream. A clown was chasing Lofty but he ran away when he looked behind him and saw Johnny Depp chasing him, dressed as Jack Sparrow. Then Jack Sparrow carried off Miss Freeman and Iain had a fight with him and made him let Miss Freeman go. It was lovely to be all of five years old and in love.

Despite the pleasure they had in helping the Tinies, the main thing in the FBG's minds was 'Thorns'. It had been a while since Mrs Beauchamp had mentioned it so they were wondering if the director had found another project. Then once again they saw Mrs Beauchamp and Miss Freeman coming up the drive. It was Mrs Bateman's class this time and nobody wanted to annoy her, as they all respected the teacher; she loved her job so much that she had gone on beyond retirement age, as joint history teacher with Samantha Nicholls. So they reluctantly kept their eyes trained on the blackboard – except Louis Fairhead whose reasons for being distracted were a little different and hangover-related.

At the end of Mrs Bateman's class, Miss Freeman tapped at the door.

"Special invitation to lunch today for everybody who's interested in a role in 'Thorns'. Mr Kendal's buying you all lunch at Redwood Grange and it's an extended lunch hour. That's mainly because it's a working lunch; you'll be discussing casting, plot ideas and so on. Okay?"

"So they get a free feed just because they want to tread the bloody boards?" drawled Louis.

"Louis Fairhead, please keep a civil tongue in your head. My class is still in progress" Mrs Bateman snapped at him.

"Ah don't worry, Tess, it's just sad to see somebody so bitter at Louis's age" Rita giggled.

Max wasn't happy either. He'd planned on having a nice lunch session in the cafeteria with Zoe. He was thrilled that they were moving on with the play, but still felt cheated in a way.

"Hey, pink girl!" Fletcher gave Alicia a sickly smile.

"Um… hello" she said nervously.

"Firework party next week for all the Mixed Infants. That means us as well."

Alicia wished it didn't. She'd have liked it to be just for Year One.

"Shame you're afraid of those big bangers" Lyons sneered.

"Yeah, because guess what? We're going to slip one down the back of your dress at the party and you'll be burned to a crisp. No more Alicia."

Seeing Dixie approaching, they slapped Alicia on the back and said:

"See you around… but not for long."

Leaving a terrified little girl behind them.

(


	5. Chapter 5

The Fierce Brave Gang – Chapter Five

The lunch and discussion for 'Thorns' went really well, except that Max felt as if something was missing for him. He only wanted to act opposite Zoe, she'd been his Princess Lisa when they were kids and he would miss that so much. Mr Kendal picked up on this but kept his thoughts to himself. Ethan was more than happy to be given the role of a servant whom Sebastian would attempt to bully, but the servant always managed to put one over on the spoiled young Prince, thus providing comic relief. Ethan howled aloud with laughter on finding out that his name, should he get the role, would be Rathbone. Mr Kendal regretfully announced the fact that he wanted to lose the two trainee magicians, having decided that the revised plot only needed one enchantress, the vengeful Corisande.

"Jess, this means that I want you to audition for Lisa for me. What do you think?"

Jess was stunned but delighted.

"Ben, this doesn't mean you're out of the show. It's still very fluid; I'm not even thinking of putting it on stage until next summer, so there's plenty of time to work on it. What I thought was that I'd like both you and Max to audition for the role of Kieron – I'm changing Danny's name to Kieron – just before Christmas. Okay?"

Lofty was, as the expression goes, gobsmacked. Max suddenly realised he wanted that part after all. Much as he liked Ben, he wasn't going to let him steal the lead part from under his nose.

Firework night came. Alicia didn't want to pretend she wasn't well because she thought that was being a big coward. She'd been scared to tell the Fierce, Brave Gang about the threat to her, and now her little knees were shaking.

"You all right, Alicia? You look cold" Lofty said to her. He'd volunteered to be a marshal at the party, keeping an eye on the kids and making sure all the rules were kept to. Cal and Ethan were doing the same thing over at the other side of the field.

"She does indeed" said the older man who Alicia didn't recognise. He had nice ginger-blond hair and walked with a stick.

"Why don't you go a little nearer to the bonfire? Teachers will be watching to make sure you don't get too near" Lofty reassured her.

"I-I…" Alicia could feel the tears coming.

"Hey, now, what's wrong?"

"T-two boys have said they're going to put a banger down my neck and I'll be burned to a crisp" the small girl sobbed.

"Hanky" said Dylan, passing her a spare from his pocket. Alicia used it and tried to give it back but Dylan wouldn't take it.

"You're a nice man" she said.

"He's my Dad" Lofty said, feeling genuinely proud.

"You won't be burned to a crisp because you can stand with Ben and myself all night. If those boys come near you they'll get some of this" Dylan waved his walking stick. Alicia knew he wasn't really allowed to hit boys, but hoped they wouldn't know that. She looked relieved and thought she was going to enjoy the party after all. But Lofty was concerned. This was the second incident of bullying at Mixed Infants.

"We need those boys' names, sweetheart. Mrs Beauchamp needs to know."

"You can think about that later. I want to get a good vantage point; I've not paid for Dervla to go into doggy day care for the night, so I can stand right back here."

"I don't believe it! Alicia, I'm so sorry, darling, I thought I'd made it clear that bullying won't be accepted at this school. Now don't you worry about things any more; you'll be driven home safely after the fireworks. Think you can manage a baked potato now?" Mrs Beauchamp was horrified at what she'd learned from Lofty and Dylan.

Alicia nodded.

"Miss Freeman will give you one." For some reason that made Mrs Beauchamp look as if she was trying not to laugh.

Miss Freeman, Jess and Robyn, plus her willing your volunteer Iain, were handing out baked potatoes.

"Don't eat it just yet, Lloyd, or it'll burn your mouth. Wait five minutes. Same for you, Alicia. Jess, hand Lloyd and Alicia a spring water drink each, please." Iain, love, pass them some of those paper kitchen towels as well. Good lad."

 _Iain, love._ The little boy's heart swelled up with joy.

Lyons and Fletcher were sick to the back teeth. Every time they tried to show one of those stupid Tinies who was boss, that pathetic Fierce, Brave Gang intervened. Look at Pink Girl now, watching the fireworks with Lofty and his stepdad. They hadn't really intended to put a firework down Pink Girl's neck, just for her to be scared about it for nearly a week. Well, they supposed they'd had that at least. But they'd planned to go over to her and touch her neck to see how high she jumped.

Lyons bit sulkily into a toffee apple.

"You'd better enjoy that, because if I find out that it was you two who scared Alicia, you'll be excluded from all school treats until the New Year."

Connie glared down at them.

"It wasn't us, Miss-"

" _Mrs Beauchamp!_ "

Having snapped this at them, she strode off as if they made her too sick to be near.

Lyons and Fletcher racked their brains. Now they needed to pay Beauchamp back, the old bat.

"… It reminds me of when we were kids" Ethan's voice floated over on the breeze.

"Mrs B always gave us the best parties."

"And what about all that Lebsion Magic we used to believe in?" Cal chuckled.

"Ah, what if they are, they're not harming anybody" was Ethan's reply.

Lyons and Fletcher high-fived each other. Caleb Knight had just said that Mrs Beauchamp was a Lebsion and they had a good idea who her girl friend would be. Wait till they went to tell Mr Jordan, the Head Teacher at the college, all about that. He wouldn't want a couple of Lebsions coming up his drive any more. Maybe he might even sack them!

"We should do something to show her we know first."

"Wait till tomorrow!"

The kids filed into the classroom, looking forward to the chat session Mrs Beauchamp had promised them about how well the firework party had gone. Then they froze in horror.

On the blackboard, in day-glo chalk so it stood out more, was the sentence:

"Mrs Beach Ham is a Lebsion and Miss Freaman is her slutt."

And poor Mrs Beauchamp was sitting there with her head in her hands.

(


	6. Chapter 6

The Fierce Brave Gang – Chapter Six

Lloyd ran up to her, throwing his arms round her neck.

"Please don't cry, Mrs Beauchamp. We don't mind if you're a Lebsion."

Lloyd wasn't sure what one was, but if Mrs Beauchamp was one, then he didn't mind. Unless it was somebody who hurt animals and frogs.

She took her hands from her face and the class could see she hadn't been crying; she just looked weary.

"Not that we think you're one" said Ruth.

"Thank you. You're a good class and I'm almost a hundred per cent certain I know who's done this, and it was none of you. Now would you all please get your reading books out for a while? I need to go and talk to somebody."

Iain was too cross to read. Fancy somebody saying his Miss Freeman was – was a word like that? He knew she wasn't because she was lovely and he was going to marry her when he was big enough.

"Hello, Miss Bateman, I'm sorry to interrupt but I need a word with Lyons and Fletcher, please."

Miss Bateman knew this was serious; Mrs Beauchamp would have normally called the two boys Lenny and Adrian.

Little Marie Claire's hand was in the air.

"Yes, Marie Claire?"

"Please, Mrs Beauchamp, I've seen them. They went straight over to the sixth form college and up that big drive."

Connie felt ill. Even though she was Headmistress of the Mixed Infants and Harry Harper the one for the Juniors, Nicholas Jordan, Principal of the Sixth Form College, was also official Head of the entire Holby School complex.

"So" said Mr Jordan, smiling, "You've come to tell me that Mrs Beauchamp and Miss Freeman are gay?"

"Yes Mr Jordan."

The smile grew wider.

"And you came all the way here to tell me!"

"Yes Sir because if any parents is homey phobics, they'll be ever so cross about it."

"My goodness" Mr Jordan's tone was almost honeyed, "You boys must have…. A hell of a lot of meanness inside you to come to me with a tale like that. Well, two things to spoil your fun. First, I don't give a damn what my Headmistress and her assistant do in their spare time as long as they do the job they're paid for. And second, which is much more serious. You two have been overheard threatening a little girl from your Year One that you were going to burn her alive on Firework Night. Found out, were you, and taking it out on Mrs Beauchamp? Well, don't worry, you won't be seeing her around for a long time."

The boys started looking smug again until they heard the next words.

"You're suspended till after Christmas and I want to see your parents at this college tomorrow night at six. If you 'accidentally' forget to tell them I'm sending the police round about the bullying. Now get out of my sight."

The two boys fled, snivelling all the way home.

Theirs wasn't to be the only suspension that term.

"I forgot to tell you last night, Dad, I'm up for Kieron!"

"Who might he be?"

"Dad! I did mention it! The young guy in 'Thorns' who does all the work."

"Ah, the real hero." Dylan paused and for a moment looked amazed.

"Well, that's brilliant, Ben" he said hastily.

He doesn't think I can hack it, thought Lofty, and was a little hurt. He bit his lip. Up to me then, to give it my best shot.

"Thought you'd be pleased. Are we ever taking Dervla out?" he replied smoothly.

The Lurcher's ears were up and her tail, more grey in recent years, was wagging.

"Come on then, you smelly heap of fleas. Dervla, you can come too."

"I can't believe concert time's come round already!" Zoe grinned.

Max was happy for the first time in weeks. They were sitting in the train – first class seats! – ready to leave for London and their Meatloaf concert. It would have to be an overnight train back but they could catch up on their sleep, and had permission to have the morning off college.

Louis had tried to spoil their pleasure by telling them to keep an eye on the weather.

"Blizzards later; you two could be walking home from London to Holby."

Max was confident from the forecast he'd seen that the blizzards wouldn't start till the train was pulling in to Holby Station again.

The concert was perfect; Max had estimated that if they walked back fairly briskly, they'd have time to buy sandwiches and a couple of apples in an all-night supermarket near the station – London was teeming with such shops – and could have a late dinner to while away their journey. He suddenly realised that everybody, instead of hanging around to discuss the gig, was bolting for the exit. He hoped it would just be that people wanted to get to the stage door.

The thick, swirling snow told him the grim truth.

"I'm sorry; I'm trying to keep up."

Zoe was finding it difficult not to fall in the shoes she'd chosen but was struggling along next to Max as best she could.

They reached the station; they'd made straight for it without even considering the mini market, heartened that most of the trains were delayed anyway which would give them time. Alas, their train was one of the exceptions. And it had departed ten minutes ago.

"We… we might be in time for the coach terminal if there are any places left" Zoe suggested.

"I'm not putting you through this lot again, Zoe. You're worn out and we'd never reach the coach terminal anyway.

Max supported her down Euston Road, guided her across, and straight into the foyer of a Travelodge.

"Max, I can't afford…"

"I can. Now stop stressing and let's make sure we're going to be warm and safe for the night."

As they neared the counter, the receptionist said:

"You're very lucky, Sir. Just one double room left."

"We'll take it" Max said hastily, getting out his credit card.

"I can pay you next week" Zoe began. She was trying not to even think about what this might mean.

"You can stop fretting, and get yourself into a bathrobe."

"We don't have bathrobes, Sir, but we do have extra blankets. I'll give you a couple."

Zoe enjoyed the shower, trying to keep it as quick as possible, but she couldn't help wondering what sleeping arrangements Max would want.

But when she stepped out of the shower, a huge towel hiding most of her body, Max was nowhere to be seen.

She took advantage of this to swathe the blanket round her – her jeans were soaked at the bottom – and comb out her hair.

Then she started to worry. Worry became panic as half an hour passed, and no Max.

(


	7. Chapter 7

The Fierce Brave Gang – Chapter Seven

A/N: Sweeet-as-Honey I think you must have read my mind while you were reading the last chapter. If it's a Travelodge next to King's Cross/St Pancras then it could be your Travelodge!

She was just wondering whether to put on her wet jeans and go down to reception when Max came in, grinning, with a large carrier bag.

"Sandwiches, apples, and milk for the hot drinks. Oh, and just for you, a Curly Wurly!"

"Why didn't you tell me you were going out, nutcase? I was worried."

"You'd have been more worried if you'd seen the state of the ground out there, Zo. That's why it took me such a time to go to the shop."

The sandwiches and apples had been eaten, hot drinks consumed and teeth brushed. Zoe put the Curly Wurly in her bag for the next day, becoming nervous again.

Max suddenly picked up the two pillows from his side of the bed, and put them across his chair.

"Throw us a blanket, Zo."

"You can't sleep in that chair."

"I can sleep anywhere! You didn't think I'd try anything just because we were stranded, surely?"

"No" Zoe lied, hoping he wouldn't comment on it.

But Max was already swathed in the blanket and his head was bobbing. Two minutes later he was sound asleep. He really could sleep anywhere.

The next day they went to St Pancras in a taxi, having phoned Mr Jordan to let him know they might be late.

"Take the rest of the day off and come in tomorrow. Hardly anybody turned up today as it is. It's going to turn to rain later so you should both get home easily."

Which they did. It seemed at the time that they'd been very lucky.

The Tinies had enjoyed the snow while it lasted, but the next afternoon they forgot all about it. Mrs Beauchamp wanted them all in the Assembly Hall. Iain hoped she was going to announce that Miss Freeman wasn't, and never had been, a Lebsion. He was almost certain she wasn't but it would be lovely to know. Not that Iain knew exactly what one was.

The announcement, however, was about something completely different.

"You probably know that some members of the Sixth Form College are auditioning next week for a part in the play at the New Theatre next summer. Well, I've just been informed that they want four children to try for parts as well. I'll tell you what parts they'll be: Young Princess Lisa; young Prince Sebastian, young Kieron and young Corisande. But there'll also be village children and night creatures wanted for the chorus. Who'd like to try?"

Several hands.

"Come up here to me then, please, and I'll write your names down so nobody's missed out. Anybody putting their names down really should have a chat with the Fierce, Brave Gang on Forum Day, they'll have loads of advice."

A happy little queue formed.

"Does this mean we won't have time to do our own play, Mrs Beauchamp?"

"Well, the children who are lucky at the auditions won't have time for any other play once rehearsals start early next year, but if the rest of you still want to get your own play ready, I'll ask Miss Freeman to help you with it and we'll be pleased to watch it before Christmas."

At the mention of Miss Freeman, Iain shuffled discreetly out of the queue. Better to do a play with Miss Freeman in school than a play with no Miss Freeman in a big theatre.

Forum Day approached. The questions were mainly about 'Thorns' and the Gang were generous with their advice. They themselves were auditioning that week and knew what hard work lay ahead of the kids.

"Please, Ben" said Jamie, "I don't want to be a village child, I seriously want to be a night creature. Will they let me pick which one to be?"

Ben smiled.

"I was in a kids' play when I was small, and there was a junior dance team in it. They played all different parts so I reckon you'd get to be both."

"Oh, that's okay, then. Thanks."

"Robyn, I want to try for Young Corisande" Ruth said, hoping Robyn wouldn't laugh.

"Good. And how can I help?"

"Can I walk around behind you for a bit so I walk like you walk?"

Robyn kept a straight face and told Ruth that children walked differently from adults anyway, "So just act what feels natural for you, Ruth."

Finally, it was Iain's turn.

"Um… Caleb, this isn't about the play. Does it matter?"

Cal smiled.

"Not at all."

Iain took a deep breath.

"Do Lebsions ever marry boys, Cal?"

Cal had to take a sip of water before he could answer, but he said as seriously as he could:

"I believe some of them do, Iain."

"Wow! Thanks so much, Caleb!"

Iain hadn't been able to eat any lunch, though Miss Honey, older now but just as kind, had made him drink a smoothie. Now he felt that he could eat two lunches and three puddings. Oh well, maybe he would tomorrow.

The next week it was Lofty and Max's turn to not want lunch, as the auditions were that afternoon.

To their surprise and discomfort, Louis sat with them in the audience area.

"I decided you guys shouldn't have it your own way so I'm trying for Kieron as well."

Lofty just nodded.

"It's open to anybody" Max added, hoping Louis got the insult intended.

Mr Kendal came through the curtains.

"Okay, now what we're going to do is ask you to act out Kieron's big scene, the one where he kisses Lisa and it kills him. I want to see how you interpret that; unlike the original I don't just want you to drop and die, I want a little of Kieron's personality to come through, even though it's mainly a mime scene. I want you to show me Kieron. Louis first, please. Oh, by the way, we've somebody helping us out for today. You might know her from your earlier school days; Taylor Ashbie."

Max and Ben were shocked, but as they looked at Taylor, who was lying on the bed, as Lisa; she actually looked humble and apologetic.

Louis, who hadn't known her, didn't care either way. He had his eyes on the prize.

"So" Ben said quietly to Taylor, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks." She noticed that Max had totally ignored her apart from when he was acting.

"Ben… I'm so sorry about…"

"Hey, we were kids then! Don't worry about it."

"Thanks."

She looked down.

"Er… I'm going for a coffee now. You're welcome to join me – unless you're going for lunch with your friend?"

Lofty smiled.

"No, he's going for lunch with Zoe."

"Ah, Zax is still going strong then?"

As they sat in the coffee shop, chatting to her, he couldn't help thinking how she'd changed. The waitress came with the bill and automatically passed it to Lofty.

"Could I have that please?" Taylor asked.

"You don't have to-"

"I'd like to."

As he walked back to Dylan's houseboat, he wondered how he'd ever let the Gang know that he was taking their childhood enemy for dinner later that week.

Meanwhile, Mr Kendal pored over his notes. Louis Fairhead wouldn't be cast. He'd completely changed Kieron's character, swaggering arrogantly to the bed, kissing Lisa as if she was a trophy rather than unable to help himself. And when he realised the kiss was going to kill him, he had 'died' with hate clearly on his face. Not at all what he wanted. The problem now was, Max and Ben had, in their different ways, been excellent. Choosing one was going to be very difficult, especially as he had an idea that he'd be trying if he cast Ben Chiltern.

The problem was solved for him sooner than he thought.

Louis had Ethan cornered in the Common Room. The latter was trying to read, but Louis was demanding attention.

"Hey, do you know Max is going to be expelled because of that weekend in London?"

Ethan just grinned. What a stupid thing to come out with.

"You're supposed to say 'why'?" Louis whined.

"Why?" Ethan asked, injecting all the contempt he could into the word.

"Because he was peeing in the snow, writing Zoe's name."

"Really?" Ethan wanted to ask if this tedious joke was going anywhere.

"It was in _Zoe's handwriting!_ "

Ethan understood, and looked sickened.

Max, who had just been coming into the room, shot across the floor and punched Louis hard in the mouth.

Mrs Duffin, the Biology teacher, had come to see what the noise was about.

She dragged Max off by the scruff of the neck and more or less threw him into a chair.

"He-he's hurt me!" wailed Louis, "I want him expelled!"

Duffy, as she was known, looked miserable.

"He most likely will be" she said wearily.

(


	8. Chapter 8

The Fierce Brave Gang – Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: Characters and their backgrounds in this story are not necessarily the same as they are in Casualty.

Max stood in Mr Jordan's office, feeling sick.

"I have a feeling you were provoked, Max, and Louis Fairhead can be difficult, but…"

"Difficult! He's a foul-mouthed, dirty…."

Mr Jordan held up his hand.

"Max, that's enough. It's your behaviour that might have lost you your place here. As it is you're suspended till after Christmas, and I'm withdrawing permission for you to appear in 'Thorns'. I cannot and will not tolerate violence. Now, go home. I'll come and give you the school governors' decision on your case once it's been reached."

Mr Jordan's expression suddenly became kinder.

"Now try to enjoy the Christmas break in the meantime. If it comes to the worst I'll help you find another college myself."

Max, hardly trusting himself to speak, muttered:

"Thank you."

Then he walked out of the office.

He passed Zoe on the way out of the grounds; she was sitting with Robyn, who seemed to be comforting her.

"Zoe, I'm so sorry…"

"Don't talk to me, you caveman! You know how I hate violence. Just- just leave it."

Max, pushed to the limit, snapped at Robyn:

"Well at least your little pal Ben gets the main part in 'Thorns', doesn't he? But he'll never know if he was best for the part or the best they'd got left to work with!"

He hated himself as soon as he'd said it. The two girls completely ignored him.

He had more to face when he got home. Greta, his mum, stood at the door, arms folded, lips set in a thin line.

"Get inside, Max. Then get upstairs out of my sight. You can cook your own food tonight, I don't want anything to do with you."

"Can I just get two Co-codamol?"

"Fine, start on that habit now. But, yes, you look as if you need them. Wait there, I'll pass them to you."

Max took the glass, drained it and went to lie down, wishing he were dead.

Dylan was stroking Dervla when Lofty came in.

"She's getting old, Ben" he said bleakly.

"Ah, she's still got a lot of life in her. She might not be up for a Wednesday walk with the Tinies, but I reckon she could stand and be admired in the classroom if you wanted to take her in one day."

"Are you assigning me a 'Show and Tell', Benjamin?"

"Only if you want to."

"As it happens, I might do just that. Now what's your news? You look as if, whatever it is, it's a double-edged sword for you."

Lofty hugged his Dad, and settled next to him on the sofa.

"Did you hear about Max?"

"Ugly business. Never think with your fists, Ben."

"He was stressed at the time."

"So am I right in thinking you are the new Kieron?" Dylan craftily changed the subject so he could avoid giving more of his opinion.

"If I can hack it" Lofty said, "And Mr Kendal's changed a bit."

"Tell me."

Lofty blushed.

"He said I had expressive eyes and movement. He's changing the plot so Kieron is a mute."

"So of course when he's small he'd be picked on for being unusual?"

Father and son shared a quiet moment; Dylan remembering his own father telling him he was a 'freak', Ben remembering his mother giving him the name Lofty because of his hiding a puppy in the loft when he was small, because he just wanted to love it and look after it. She'd seen it as a joke, typical of her stupid, clumsy son. Everything that had happened in the Chiltern household had been Lofty's fault from then on. At least in Julia's eyes.

Dylan patted his adopted son's arm.

"Wise director. He's showcasing your best assets there. A pity you don't get to sing, though."

"I just feel so sorry for Max."

"Stop that, or you don't get a bite of dinner and it's cheese soufflé."

"Hah, just what I need."

But Ben still felt wretched for Max. Although he himself loathed violence, he could understand why Max had been pushed into reacting, and Louis was a piece of work.

The auditions for the Tinies took place the next week. Mr Kendal was very kind and patient with them, and careful not to give any hint of whether he thought they were any good for the role or not.

"I'll be posting letters out tomorrow, kids, but they might well be a little delayed because of the Christmas post, so don't worry too much if they're late. Now we've put on a nice lunch for you, and then you'll all be driven home afterwards. Thank you for coming today."

Jamie and Lloyd didn't want big parts; they just wanted the chance to be bats or wolves. Ruth desperately hoped she'd get Corisande. Tom and Gupta, Guppy for short, wanted to be young Sebastian and Kieron respectively.

"It's been a lovely evening, Ben" Taylor said.

"So… you'd come out with me again? Do you like films?"

"Love them! Not just the romcoms, either."

"I like the occasional romcom" Ben confessed.

When he saw her to her door, he kissed her softly on the lips and she responded.

The relationship between them couldn't have been more perfect, yet the demons were whispering in Lofty's head as he walked home.

"Wait till your Dad finds out you're dating the girl who nearly got his dog run over. And how will the rest of the FBG feel?"

He didn't sleep much that night.

Max had an even worse night's sleep; he'd called round to Zoe's with her Christmas present and she'd told him to go away and take his rotten present with him.

"Zoe, he was being dirty-mouthed about you! I hit him for you!"

"You know how I feel about men who think with their fists, Max. My Mum had a friend. Her boyfriend liked to thump guys who he thought were being disrespectful or who were looking at her a bit too hard. Then he began to use his fists on her. She ended up in hospital."

Max was almost in tears.

"I'd never hit you and you know it!"

"No I don't" said Zoe quietly, "Now if you'll excuse me Robyn and I are watching a DVD and I'd like to get back to it."

Max had a feeling it could be a 'Blue Christmas' for him.

Dylan found the perfect way to introduce Dervla to the Tinies.

Their Christmas party was going with a swing, they had eaten a brilliant buffet, had some fun quizzes and were now dancing their small legs off. And the Fierce Brave Gang were dancing with them! Alicia wondered why Zax weren't dancing together but she couldn't see Max at all. Ruth couldn't believe she was dancing next to Cal. But the biggest grin of the afternoon had to be the one on Iain's face, when somebody nudged his arm and whispered:

"Want to dance, Handsome?"

Iain didn't care what Santa brought him now, this was his present. He fell into step beside Miss Freeman, beaming.

The dance was cut short when Robyn clapped her hand to her ear:

"Hark! I hear sleighbells!"

Mrs Beauchamp and Ms Chao, trying not to crease with laugher behind the curtain, jingled the small bells. And then, through the curtain, walked Dervla, wearing Antlers, with Dylan as Santa behind her.

"Ohh!"

"Look at the lovely dog!" Lloyd beamed.

"It's Dervla!"

"It's that doggy that nearly got killed on the road!" gasped Jamie in awe.

Lofty's heart sank. It looked as if he and Taylor would be Romeo and Juliet for a while longer, then.

He forced himself to grin round at the Tinies, who were giggling at his Elf outfit.

"Can I give out the presents, Santa?" he pretended to squeak.

"You need a helper, Benjamin Elf. Who will volunteer?" cried Miss Freeman.

And Iain's second wonderful moment happened as his hand shot up, and Miss Freeman grinned.

"Top lad! Off you go, then!"

(


	9. Chapter 9

The Fierce Brave Gang – Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: Characters and their backgrounds in this story are not necessarily the same as they are in Casualty.

As Mr Kendal had feared, the Tinies' letters were delayed by the Christmas post and didn't arrive until the Saturday morning, after they'd 'broken up' on Friday.

"Mum! I'm going to be young Princess Lisa!" Alicia shouted, making her mum almost drop a Christmas tree decoration.

"Well, try not to say your lines as loudly as that, love. I'll come and have a look in a minute; I'm doing the tree now. Why not come over and help so I can get it done faster?"

The letter came to confirm that Jamie was in the dance chorus came when Lloyd was playing over at his house. Generous Lloyd shared Jamie's excitement but he felt a little worried. Hadn't he been chosen?

Just then the call came through from his mum.

The two little boys danced round the kitchen:

"We're going to be bats! We're going to be bats!"

Albert, the cat, looked at them in total disgust and slunk off to his basket.

Tom opened the letter and read it twice in case he'd made a big mistake. But, no. They wanted him to play Young Sebastian. He almost wanted Christmas to hurry and be over, so he could ask Cal lots of questions at the Forum. But then he didn't; he was hoping for a mini laptop this year; he'd learned how to use one at school and he'd been good – well, mostly – all year.

"Dad! Come and look at this!" he cried.

Guppy and his mum were getting ready to shop together when the letter came.

A single parent, his mum found things difficult, despite constant help from Guppy who was a kind little boy. She watched her boy opening the letter, and tears running down his face. She suspected the worst.

"Mum! I can help with the Summer holiday! Look how much they want to give me for having fun!"

His mum looked at the amount that Guppy would receive at the end of July, and high-fived him.

"I think we can afford a stop for coffee and cake, darling."

Guppy grinned; he loved the tiny little cake stall in the market with the seating area at the back. You can keep your posh coffee shops, he thought, I like going to Ransome's. He couldn't wait to tell kind Mr Ransome about his good luck.

"Shut up, woman! I'm trying to watch football here." Mr Winters bawled.

"I need some housekeeping money!"

"Get off your fat arse and get a job!"

"You sh*t!"

Ruth put the letter in her pocket wearily. They wouldn't be interested – they might not even drive her to the theatre for the rehearsals if they'd been to the pub the previous night, or had bottles and cans in. They'd only care when she got the cheque next Summer.

And she'd wanted this part more than anything.

"Ruth! Get in here! Your mum wants you to go to the corner shop!"

"Go for it, idiot! She can only say no!"

"I'm not like you, Cal, able to have any girl you want."

"Stop that. Anybody would think you're ugly, Ethan. Now, look. Jess and Jeff split up last summer; they haven't got back together yet so chances are they won't. Ask her out! She can only say 'no'."

"Well, I've got all Christmas to think about it… oh heck."

Ethan had remembered Mrs Beauchamp's New Year's Eve party. (He loved her but could never quite think of her as Mum, though he called her that often because he knew she liked it.) The Tinies would have their time in the afternoon, the lower sixth in the evening.

"Before the stroke of midnight on New Year's Eve…." Cal intoned.

"Pasta shells… we need pasta shells…" Ethan chanted doggedly, then suddenly bumped into a small figure.

"Hi, Ruth! How are you? Shopping with your mum or dad?"

But Ruth's sad eyes and red face and the lack of any parents told him the truth.

"They've never sent you shopping on your own?"

Ruth looked as if she wanted to make a dash for it. Then the tears betrayed her.

"Hey, it's okay, we'll walk you back home."

"They don't care…" there, she'd said it!

Ethan misinterpreted her tears.

"Didn't you get the part, sweetie?"

"I got it. But they might not take me to rehearsals if they feel… ill… in the mornings and then Mr Kendal will take the part off me."

"Well is THAT all you're worried about?" Cal tried to turn it into a joke, "We'll let Mrs Beauchamp know on New Year's Eve; she'll sort something out."

"P-please can you stop here? I can go up the steps on my own."

Ruth was scarlet with embarrassment. If Cal and Ethan saw the bottles…."

But Cal and Ethan already knew; they knew just what being 'ill' meant.

"What's that bloody Headmistress doing, coming here?" Bob Winters looked mutinous. Bloody Christmas Eve as well."

Ruth's heart skipped. Was she in trouble?

"Hello, Mrs Beauchamp. SO sorry the house isn't tidier; we had visitors last night."

Take-away cartons, cans, no Christmas tree.

Connie felt sick.

"I can see you're really busy, so I have an idea…"

Marsha and Bob felt happier than they'd been for a long time. Ruth was going to stay over at Mrs Beauchamp's for Christmas and New Year, and the frosty-faced bitch was even going to lay on transport for Ruth to go to practise for that show she'd been babbling about. What did it matter if she'd caught them in a mess?

Connie couldn't have looked less frosty-faced at the moment.

"Like the tree, Ruth?"

The little girl nodded shyly.

Rita, a couple of interesting looking parcels in her bag, sneaked upstairs behind her while Ruth's attention was diverted.

"H-have we got to watch horror films tonight?"

"What, on Christmas Eve? We're going to have a Disney marathon! Ethan'll cry his eyes out, but that's part of the fun. Or else he'll have to go for a wee and miss bits. I swear he should have been nicknamed Tiddles, not Nibbles!"

Ethan was glad to be ridiculed if it made the small, serious-looking girl smile like that. And it had taken Cal's mind off Jess.

"Dervla, mind that tree! If you bang into it again, it's going in the bin and you with it!"

Dervla looked at Dylan, her tail wagging, a 'just try it, mate' look on her face.

"Ahh, we can't get rid of our Dervla!"

"It speaks" Dylan said wickedly, and then said point-blank:

"Ben, I'm not daft. You've been quiet all evening and it's Christmas tomorrow, normally festive joy's radiating from you! What is it, son? We can sort it out. If you've been stupid with the credit card, you won't be the first or the last. I'll pay it off and you can repay me each month…"

Dylan's voice trailed off, as Ben shook his head.

"I haven't touched that Visa card you got for me at all yet, Dad. I… I've got something to tell you and you're not going to like it."

Ben had wanted to keep quiet and let his dad enjoy Christmas, but had forgotten how his face gave everything away.

"Go ahead."

Ben began to speak.

(


	10. Chapter 10

The Fierce Brave Gang – Chapter Ten

Dylan listened patiently, stroking Dervla all the while, and then said:

"You've got a short memory, Ben."

Ben sighed.

"Look, I know she threw a stone at Dervla but we were infants then-"

"Precisely. The reason I'm telling you you've got a short memory is that there was a day when Caleb Knight made for the Haunted Playground with rabbit-murder in his heart."

"Ah."

"He ended up becoming besotted with the rabbit, and becoming a decent lad. If I can't give your Taylor the same benefit of the doubt, I'm a pretty poor dad. Now, why don't you invite her round for dinner one night next week and we'll take it from there."

"Thanks, Dad!"

"Now are you going to start looking as if it's Christmas?"

"Yeah!"

"Just one thing; don't go blaming me if Dervla bites Taylor's head off when she comes over!"

Dylan laughed at Ben's terrified expression.

Max lay on the bed, wondering whether it was worth even getting up that day. It might be Christmas Day, but his mum hated him, Robyn hated him and Zoe wasn't fussed either.

"Max Walker, are you going to stay in bed all day? Get yourself up now!"

Max obeyed, taking time to have a decent shower before he faced his mother.

She was holding out a parcel.

"Merry Christmas, moron!"

"Mum, I'm so sorry…"

The rest of the sentence was choked off in tears.

Greta took the package out of his hands.

"I paid a lot for that wrapping. Come on, I was angry with you, but I'm your mother when all's said and done, it's Christmas, and maybe you were pushed into doing what you did."

She hugged him. Things looked better.

Ruth's eyes were like saucers.

"I've had my school present, Mrs Beauchamp."

"No, darling, this is from Miss Freeman and myself. If it's not right we can swap it when the shops open again."

Ruth opened the parcel slowly and carefully, folding the paper.

"Oh!"

She looked at the books. How did Mrs Beauchamp know she liked books so much?

"Don't look surprised, you're the best reader in the class. Merry Christmas, sweetheart."

Ruth wanted to run up to the nice spare room they'd fixed up for her and read till her eyes were pink. But she knew that would be rude, so she put the books carefully on the sideboard.

Guppy's mum smiled at him.

"Oh Mum, it's great. This'll keep me warm when I got to rehearsals! Thank you!"

He stroked the sweater gently with his finger. It was perfect.

"I'm going to text Jess."

"Cal, NO!"

Cal recited wickedly:

"Roses are red, violets are blue, you are a stunner and Ethan loves YOU!"

"Don't think about it, Cal. I'll ask her out, promise. "

"Ask her at the New Year party."

"All right! Now let's take wee Ruth for a nice walk to work off our lunch."

Miss Freeman and Mrs Beauchamp were already working off their lunch, under the big tree in the garden. They might be older but they were still very active ladies.

"You ladies all right?" well-meaning Mr Robson, their neighbour, shouted. They emerged, hoping they hadn't been caught.

Mr Robson, however, was a complete innocent.

"Looking out where to put your spring bulbs? I like crocuses, I do, especially the purple ones. I see that new little lass is settling in."

"Yes she is" Rita said happily.

"What's this then?" Dylan opened the parcel and took out the framed drawing which showed a contented Dervla, tail in mid-thump, sitting proudly on the deck of the houseboat.

"Is it okay?"

"Okay? It's…"

Dylan pulled Ben into a bear hug.

"It's the most thoughtful present anybody's got for me."

"I took that photo of her to a guy in the market who makes photos into drawings."

"And spent a lot on the frame, too, I see. You're a good son, Ben."

"And you're a real father to me."

Ben wasn't going to spoil Christmas talking about his actual father, a weak, selfish man who let Julia behave as she pleased because it was easier than arguing with her. One day he had packed, taken all his stuff, and anything of Ben's or Julia's that would sell. Julia had taken his flight out on Ben. Well, that was over now.

"Don't you go playing with that laptop till all hours."

"I'd like to; it's a brilliant present. But I'll use some sense for a change."

"Benjamin, you talk more sense than a lot of people I know."

" _Iain_!"

"It's okay Mum, just making sure this is the best sweater I can wear."

"You're going to a New Year Party, not a fashion show! You look good. Now come on or we'll be late."

Late for Miss Freeman? No chance.

Ian tied his shoes in record time.

The Fierce, Brave Gang, who were happily helping out for the Tinies' half of the New Year party, were circulating, chatting to all the excited children. The talk was mainly of 'Thorns' but there was plenty of discussion about presents as well.

"I got some Disney DVDs" said Alicia, "And I felt daft because I cried at them all."

"Our Ethan still does! You should have seen him last night, weeping and wailing at 'Lion King'.

"Ah, everybody cries when they watch 'Lion King'!"

Jess was smiling. Cal elbowed Ethan sharply and he mouthed:

"Not in front of everybody."

Cal, determined this was going to happen, went and whispered to Mrs Beauchamp, who looked lovely as ever in a black and silver dress with a short, full skirt. She smiled and nodded.

"Okay, cake time! I'm going to channel my inner Prince Sebastian and send two servants to fetch it: Jess and Ethan, please!"

If looks could kill Cal wouldn't have made it to the next year. But Jess was looking happy enough, so he followed her through into the kitchen.

"Um… Jess?"

"Yes?"

"G-good party, isn't it?"

"Lovely."

"I- I think you once said you were a fan of Hugh Jackman?"

"Why, have you got him hiding in the pantry?" teased Jess.

Ethan took a deep breath.

"No, but his new film's out next Friday. Would you like to come and see it with me?"

"Oh Ethan, I'm so sorry. Robyn and I have tickets for Friday."

Ethan's heart sank. The girls must have called the Multiplex as soon as they knew the film was due for release. Curse Hugh Jackman!

"I'm free Saturday" Jess told him. Ethan un-cursed Hugh Jackman, promised to text Jess about her choice of venue, and almost danced out with the cake. Almost bumping into Zoe, who had just arrived.

"Nice cake. Is that idiot Max around?"

"He's over there chatting to Guppy."

"Hello Guppy, will you excuse Max for one moment?" she asked the little boy. Guppy smiled and began to chat to Tom.

"Got you a Christmas present, you great fool."

"Ah – yours is at my house because somebody said you weren't coming tonight."

"Well, somebody was wrong. Are you going to get me a drink? We need to talk."

It was a start.

"

(


	11. Chapter 11

The Fierce Brave Gang – Chapter Eleven

"I still don't like violence" Zoe said, sitting on the stairs with Max, "But even a fool like you deserves a second chance."

"Let's hope the School Governors think so as well. Hey, I'm glad you're here in time to see the New Year in!"

"Well, I should hope so, the Tinies haven't gone home yet!"

Max unwrapped his present. The wallet he'd mentioned he liked when he and Zoe were window shopping in London. Zoe must have nipped in and bought it when she said she was going to look at the Mac make-up counter. He'd waited for her outside, not interested in whether she'd chosen 'Scarlet Siren' or 'Passionate Pink'.

His eyes filled with tears.

"Not in front of the Tinies!" Zoe warned him, but she squeezed his arm.

Dylan, as a respected ex-teacher, was invited to the Adult's party at Mrs Beauchamp's. After enjoying a drink, he cornered his son.

"Get on that phone, Benjamin. Your friends are going to have to know sooner or later, and it's just not right for Taylor to be alone at home when you're at a party."

"But Mrs Beauchamp might be really angry."

"Who do you think's sent me over to tell you to call her, stupid boy? Look, Taylor really has changed. I knew that the minute she cried when she saw Dervla. And it was genuine crying, red eyes and snotty nose!"

"Urgh!"

"Never mind 'urgh'. Get on that phone now."

Ben's heart was pounding. He would love to see the New Year in with Taylor, but how would the other members of the FBG take it?

Taking a deep breath, he made the call.

Jeff was watching Jess and Ethan together, and feeling regret that he'd split with Jess. He was annoyed with himself for his dog-in-a-manger attitude and was pleased when Miss Freeman asked him if he'd help hand out the Tinies' New Year treats. Nothing too big, so their parents didn't feel inadequate, a cute pen or a Superhero one, depending on the child's known preference. No longer could it be a cute pen for the girls and a Superhero one for the boys. Jeff liked that.

"Ohhh, another present?" Guppy was ecstatic. He'd had an excellent Christmas despite his mum saying there wouldn't be a big present, and New Year was going to be so exciting, "Thanks Jeff!"

"You're welcome. See you at school next Tuesday – young Kieron!"

Guppy grinned.

Alicia looked at her unopened present. It had to be a pen. Please, let it be pink, she thought, and then felt bad. It didn't matter if it was a grey one, it was a present. But oh, please, let it be pink.

Iain thought he'd got a pen. He would start a top secret diary and write things about how lovely Miss Freeman was in it.

Jamie and Lloyd were happy. It had been the best Christmas ever. And they would be bats in the New Year. There was a programme on the next day, a wildlife one about bats, and Mrs Asike had promised the boys could watch it together. What she didn't tell them was that she had made a giant bat-shaped cookie for each of them to enjoy while they watched.

Coats were fetched, designated drivers lined up, and the Tinies' party was over. But they were high as little kites with joy.

"Wonder what Ben keeps looking at the door for?"

"You never know; Dervla might be going to make a surprise entrance."

"Not after what Mr Keogh pays for her Doggy Overnight Care!"

Suddenly somebody stepped into the room.

"Is that-" Robyn's anger showed on her face. Her girlfriend, Susie, stroked her arm to calm her. But Robyn couldn't help herself.

"Dervla's safe in the kennels so there's nothing for you to throw stones at."

"Oh, please! We were kids then!" Lofty rolled his eyes.

"Robyn, this young lady already apologised to my dog the other night when Ben brought her round for dinner."

As Dylan spoke, Taylor had crossed the room and was hugging Ben.

"I behaved terribly when I was a child, Robyn. I'd sooner cut off my hand than hurt a dog now. I'm sorry for all the grief I gave your gang. And you, Mrs Beauchamp."

"All water under the bridge, Taylor. Now what would you like to drink?" Connie smiled.

Rita Freeman was beaming away as if it was Christmas all over again. Iain's little heart turned to candy floss inside him. If Rita liked the lady who had just come in, then he did, too. But not as much as he liked Miss Freeman.

"Just think what a horrible little git I was when I was a kid", Cal reasoned.

"Oh, I do. Every day" Ethan smirked.

Robyn took a deep breath.

"Okay. Hi, Taylor."

"Hello, Robyn."

Hostilities seemed to be over, but Robyn was thinking, if she breaks Ben's heart, I'll break her neck. She and Lofty had shared a very special friendship when

they were small and it was still good now. Lofty had been the first one to support her when she'd come out last year.

The Gang managed to restrain themselves from cooing "Ahhhh" when Mrs Beauchamp carried Ruth down in her dressing gown (another treat from Miss

Freeman and herself) and gave her some orange juice to toast the New Year with. The small girl was beaming; all that had happened at New Year in her house

before was more shouting and yelling. Now there was still shouting but it was joyful, as the Gang counted down to the New Year. Whatever it held for all of

them.

"Max" called Greta Walker, "Mr Jordan's coming to the door."

Max's colour drained. It was Friday and the new term of College was to begin on the Tuesday. Would he be part of that?

He stood almost shyly behind his mother as she opened the door.

"Would you like a coffee, Mr Jordan?"

"Not at the moment, thank you, Mrs Walker, I need to talk to Max."

Greta left the room quietly and Mr Jordan sat, motioning to Max to do the same.

"Right, Max. Three of the school governors voted to expel you-"

Max felt ill.

"-Three voted to let you stay. Fortunately, I too have a vote. So I'd like to welcome you back to Holby College on Tuesday."

Max began to sob.

"Hey, it's not that bad a place" teased Mr Jordan, and added:

"I'm sorry I can't reverse the decision about 'Thorns' but it will be good to have you back. And Louis Fairhead won't get away with this Scot-free." Mr Jordan smiled and raised his voice:

"We're ready for those coffees now please, Mrs Walker."


	12. Chapter 12

The Fierce Brave Gang – Chapter Twelve

Mr Jordan wanted a meeting with everybody who'd been chosen for a role in 'Thorns'.

"I've been in discussion with Mr Kendal and have explained to him that it's important that your education doesn't suffer while you're in the production. I'm willing to release you for rehearsals every afternoon, which he agrees to, but will need to ask you to come in an hour earlier to make up for this. Teachers will be coming in earlier because of this, so be nice to them! He's also informed me that there will be odd evenings when he'll be keeping you late, especially from May to July. You'll actually be on your summer break when the play has its run, which will make life easier but there's some hard work ahead. So if any of you aren't happy with this, please leave the room now and I'll send your apologies to him."

Nobody moved.

Max, hearing about the busy schedule from Ben, was almost relieved that he wasn't in the production as it would decimate the time he usually spent with Zoe. Robyn, Lofty, Cal and Ethan, with their experience of appearing in pantomime one year, knew the demands that theatrical work made and were prepared to 'put in the slog'.

Funnily enough Mr Kendal used the pantomime appearance to break the ice with the Tinies and the FBG members, who, despite Cal's previous reassurance that the Gang were just people like anybody else, were still in awe of them.

Mr Kendal had fixed up a projector and photos appeared on the screen.

"Now you've got to try to guess who these people are" he said.

The first one was easy. A small boy in a bear costume. All the Tinies shouted together:

"Ethan!"

"Right, it was Ethan! Now your prize… Ethan has to sing the chorus of 'The Bears are Home' for everybody!"

Screams of laughter and giggles. They fell silent as Ethan marched to the front of the stage in full Baby Bear mode and sang. He was word-perfect.

The Tinies cheered. This was a great afternoon already.

Cal was almost in stitches.

The second photo was projected.

A child in a lion cub outfit. They racked their brains, then Ruth noticed the eyes.

"Ben, it's Ben!"

Ben gave a mock groan; he knew what Ruth's prize would be.

"So Ben has to show us all the Lion Cub's happy dance, when the evil circus owner is caged and the animals are freed for good."

"I will if Ethan and Robyn hum the tune for me."

They hummed with a vengeance, and Ben demonstrated his dance, even down to the cartwheel at the end. He was glad he'd just had a smoothie for lunch.

More photos were shown; Max wasn't there to join Robyn in her dance to the Tiger Rag, but she was more than happy to dance it on her own. There was no dance for Cal to perform but everybody laughed at his photo of when he was in the first 'Thorns' as the proud, lazy Prince Sebastian. Cal was flopping idly in a little golden chariot, an imperious expression on his face.

"I hope you've got me a bigger chariot this time round!" he quipped.

"Bigger and motorised!" Mr Kendal promised.

The Tinies' eyes lit up. Alicia was loving this but half of her wanted to go and write all about it in her new pink journal with her new pink pen.

Then the games were over and the work began. Scripts were passed round with everybody's roles highlighted, and they were asked to read them through during lunch break. Mr Kendal wondered if the Tinies would be disappointed because caterers were bringing in food, rather than going to a restaurant, but the kids were thrilled. Having food delivered, just like a proper theatre person! There was plenty of time to read and eat. Ruth, who wasn't getting fed properly since she'd gone back home, was happy to have real food again. Jamie and Lloyd were thrilled at the number of different characters they'd be as part of the dance chorus. Not just bats, which was awesome enough, but ghosts and imps! Tom was a little worried about his singing voice but then remembered he'd had to sing at his audition and Mr Kendal knew he wasn't Alfie Boa, or whatever they called him. Tom liked the idea of a boa constrictor called Alfie; he'd sketch one later with his new crayon set.

They expected to have to do lots and lots of scenes, but Mr Kendal told them that's not what would happen.

"We want you to pace yourselves here. We're going to try a scene for you, Tom and Guppy. This is where Sebastian is pulled through the town square in his chariot when he's a small boy. He makes fun of poor Kieron because he can't speak. So, Tom I want you to be mean and spiteful and Guppy, can you be quiet and proud? It doesn't matter if you get some words wrong as you read, Tom, we just want the feel of the thing. Guppy, you have to show us how you feel without talking, okay?"

Tom and Guppy felt they'd made a terrible mess of the scene at the first go but Mr Kendal was satisfied.

"Lovely. Well done, you two. We'll try that again, and this time…" Mr Kendal continued to give out instructions.

The Tinies couldn't wait to go back to school the next day to tell Mrs Beauchamp how their day had gone.

Lofty walked into the common room, ready to enjoy his book. Louis was sprawled out in one of the chairs. Max, Ethan and Cal were chatting at the back of the room.

"Oh here he comes. The guy who got the main part through default. How's that feel, Ben?"

"Bugger off" Lofty replied, an angelic smile on his face.

"I wonder why they changed your role to a silent one? Maybe to cover up that cr*ppy speaking voice of yours."

Lofty opened his book and continued to read.

"At least I gave Kieron some balls when I tried for the part. Know what I think? I think he's such a weak character that he'll let the side down. Adults don't want to see a sickly-sweet Disney character, they want guts."

Cal could see from the way Lofty's face fell that the remark had gone home. Then Lofty replied:

"Thanks for your feedback, Louis. I'll discuss your idea with Mr Kendal tomorrow and see what he can come up with to avoid that stereotype."

He continued to read.

"And if Ethan's supposed to be the comic relief, he's not going to get many laughs the way he plays it-"

Cal was nearly out of his seat, but Ethan restrained him.

"Don't you see what he's up to? Trying to get somebody else to smack him and get suspended or worse. It's not happening, Fairhead. Nobody's interested."

Louis unwound himself and stalked out of the room, proving the students' words to be true.

"A**hole" Max muttered. But he'd seen the self-doubt on Lofty's face and felt sick. He hoped that Louis wouldn't push him, Max, over the edge again.

(


	13. Chapter 13

The Fierce Brave Gang – Chapter Thirteen

Rehearsals suffered a serious setback when a heavy snowfall made travelling to and from school or College impossible for all pupils except those within walking distance. The FBG decided to call the Tinies to give them some encouragement.

"Hi Alicia. Caleb here. How are you doing?"

Caleb Knight was calling her to ask her how she was! Alicia stopped writing sad things in her journal and said:

"Hi, Cal. I'm okay. I want to go to rehearsals but I can't get because of the snow. Will they give my part away?"

"No way! Mr Kendal's been talking to us, too, and he's told us not to try to get in unless we really have to. Besides, haven't you heard the forecast? This is all going to melt and become rain by the end of the week."

"Oh is it? Oh that's lovely."

"You wait, Mr Kendal will be on that phone by Friday telling you what days he wants you to go in."

"Oh, thanks Cal!"

"Hi,Guppy. This is Ben; how are you?"

"Sad because I want to go in and do the play. I'm thinking of trying to walk there."

"Does your mum have time to walk with you?"

"Er, no."

"Guppy, you mustn't ever walk anywhere as far as that on your own. Please don't do it. I… I got a nasty scare when I was little because I lost my friends at Disneyland. I don't want it to happen to you. Who'd look after your mum so much if you're not there? You won't lose the part if you don't go this week, I swear."

"H-how do you know?"

Ben's smile could be heard down the phone.

"Because we had the same problem when we were in 'Three Bears'. And we weren't in trouble for not going in till the snow had gone."

"Okay, then. I think I'll go in the garden and make a snowman that looks like your dad, because he's the best teacher ever."

"That's good because he's told me how good you are at sums."

Ben switched off his phone, smiling at Dylan, who'd been listening.

"Good little worker, is Guppy."

"He's a good little lad altogether."

One little lad was disappointed, to say the least. Iain had been taken to the Mixed Infants by his mum as she could walk there on her way to work. She decided it would be better than him sitting in a cold house all day. Iain was looking forward to having Miss Freeman almost to himself, but when he got to his classroom, Mrs Beauchamp thanked him for coming in but told him everybody was going to be able to write and draw what they liked for the rest of the day as Mr Keogh, Miss Dixon and Miss Freeman wouldn't be in.

"But you came in" Iain said sadly.

"Miss Freeman's got a very bad cold and has to stay in bed all day."

"Oh."

A wealth of disappointment was in that one word. Mrs Beauchamp put something on his desk.

"Here you go, Iain. An adult colouring book, with winter scenes. You colour one of those pages your very best – look, they can pull out if you want them to – and I'll take it home to Miss Freeman. Okay?"

Iain looked at the nice set of crayons she'd put next to the book and gave a watery smile.

Half an hour later he was totally engrossed in his task.

"Ruth, for goodness sake, don't sit around moping. Get outside and play in the snow like normal kids do."

"I haven't any gloves" the little girl replied sadly.

"Did you lose them? You moron, do you know how much they cost-"

Ruth interrupted.

"You threw my last ones out when you were in a bad mood because you were dr-er-sick. You threw out a lot of stuff and Mum said-"

A blow to the side of her head made her feel sick herself. She huddled into the sofa, wishing she was back with Mrs Beauchamp, Cal, and especially Ethan.

"Get up to bed, you useless little bitch!"

Ruth fled.

The weather improved, and so did Miss Freeman, to Iain's delight. She looked at his drawing and put it straight into her briefcase.

"That's going on my wall in a frame! Thank you Iain!"

Rehearsals were in full swing once more. Ben took time to go and speak to Mr Kendal about Louis's scathing words about Kieron being too sweet.

"I don't want him to lose too much of that, Ben, because then you won't get the audience crying for you at the end. But we'll have some fun as well. Remember the scene we talked about, the one where Lisa comes into the town square to give out food and money on her birthday, and Sebastian's with her? Lisa will be generous and warm and Sebastian will be snooty and arrogant. I want you to mimic Sebastian behind his back. He mustn't catch you because something like that could mean Kieron would be hanged for treason. I want you to have a great time taking the pee, and the audience to be in stitches. But you never let your guard drop at the same time. Okay?"

Ben was delighted with this new scene, and put a lot of practise into it.

"Ben, I swear, if you have me doing this one more time I'll forget I love you and I'll disown you, okay?"

"Okay Dad… but I think you caught me the last time you looked round and that's what we're trying to avoid."

"Bite him, Dervla" said Dylan.

Dervla understood the tone of Dylan's voice, and, putting her paws on Ben's shoulders, licked him tenderly. She loved this young man almost as much as she loved her dad.

Meanwhile a new girl had joined the Tinies. Ella Ashford, daughter of the teacher who used to teach the kids simple Zumba, came home starry-eyed. All she could talk about was how lovely one of the Fierce Brave Gang was. Well, they were all lovely, she said, but Zoe Hanna was beautiful.

Martin Ashford heard warning bells ringing in his head.

"Ruth, are you okay? You look poorly." Alicia was worried about her friend.

"I'm all right. I just missed breakfast and don't feel like lunch now."

Ruth's small gut had gone without proper food for so long that it was aching.

"Well, at least have one of Miss Honey's smoothies."

"I don't want one of bloody Miss Bloody Honey's bloody old smoothies!" screamed Ruth.

Miss Freeman, on lunch duty, came running over to reprimand the little girl.

Then she took one look at her face, scooped her up, and rushed her over to the school doctor,

Iain was so shocked at how ill Ruth looked that he forgot to be jealous of her.

(


	14. Chapter 14

The Fierce Brave Gang – Chapter Fourteen

Reminder: The characters from Casualty and their families may be different from the ones on screen.

Sadie Winters took another swig of lager as he husband grabbed her. She was enjoying this rare amorous mood of his.

"Come here, you fat sexy bitch!"

The doorbell sounded.

"Let it ring" shrugged Alan Winters.

The ringing was accompanied by a loud knocking.

Swearing, Alan went to open the door.

A small blonde woman, fury etched on her delicate features, stood there.

"Not that you two will even care, but Ruth's a sick little girl. She almost passed out in the canteen today. And she might have styled her hair differently to hide it, but the school doctor's seen that bruise on the side of her head."

"Aw, she just likes attention."

"I see. She hits herself."

Alan took a step forward.

"Watch your mouth, or else-"

"Or else what?" came a male voice.

Alan saw the size of Big Mac and the rage he was in, and backed off, hands held high in surrender.

"Now look" the blonde said, "Ruth's going to be staying at Mrs Beauchamp's again while this is being investigated by social services. I wouldn't make any trouble if I were you. You're likely to lose her, not that you care."

Alan tried to shut the door in her face.

"That's rude, that is" Big Mac said, getting in front of Rita and putting his foot in the door. Alan wanted to slam it and break Big Mac's foot but didn't have the guts.

"We'll be in touch" Big Mac said, adding "Have a nice day."

Mr Kendal was sympathetic when Mrs Beachamp called him to explain the situation about Ruth, and said he could work the rehearsals round her absence, to give her a better chance of recovery. The news was given to Ruth later and she cried in relief, as she thought they'd take the part off her. Mrs Beauchamp had one of her ideas.

"Ruth, you've got a visitor" Mrs Beauchamp told the little girl as she sat reading. Ruth whispered:

"It's not Mum or Dad, is it?"

"No, darling. Come and see."

Robyn sat downstairs, smiling.

"Hi, Ruth, I heard you missed rehearsals so I wondered if you'd like to rehearse a bit with me. I've got the script and I can read somebody else's part so you can act young Corisande."

Ruth beamed. She idolised Robyn almost as much as Ella idolised Zoe.

"You're really good" Robyn smiled at her later.

Ruth felt things were improving for her again.

"Why not, Dad?" Ella persisted.

"I really don't want to go back to teaching kids, Ella. I want to do adult Zumba classes."

He daren't tell his daughter that if he turned up at Holby, Max Walker might well punch him. He didn't know that Max had been cured of punching people for good.

He remembered how Zoe had been so crushed when she'd overheard him calling her a silly little bitch.

Better to avoid Holby Mixed Infants altogether, he thought.

"Want to come out with us on Saturday, Ruth? We'll take you to the Multiplex. There's a new film out that you might like. And we'll have lunch out first."

Ruth looked dubiously at Cal and Ethan.

"Will it cost much?"

"It's our treat, you don't need any money."

"But will it cost you much?" Ruth persisted. Her parents had told her constantly just how much she was costing them.

"We don't spend anything we don't want to" Ethan grinned.

Cal put his arms round her.

"Ruth, if anybody's made you feel bad about money before, they were wrong, okay? You don't look like a greedy little girl to us. Now are you going to come to that film with us, because if you don't, Ethan's going to cry all Friday night."

"I'd like to come, please."

Forum day arrived. The gang were pleased to see Ruth looking better, although she looked anxious. When she came forward to speak she sounded ashamed:

"I'm bad because I'm pleased that I'm staying at Mrs Beauchamp's because it's nice there. But who'll help my mum and dad if they get sick again?"

The Gang knew what 'sick' meant.

Max decided to handle this one.

"Ruth, they get sick because they don't try to stop it happening, so you needn't feel bad about them. Let me explain a different way. If I took off all my clothes and went to lie down in the snow and I got pneumonia, it would be my fault because I was silly."

Ruth giggled, and put her hands over her face for a few seconds.

Then she nodded, and sat down, feeling reassured.

Meanwhile, Louis Fairhead was listening outside the hut. He was constantly trying to pick up any information to make trouble for members of the Fierce, Brave Gang, but mainly Max.

Now he had some wonderful ammunition.

Martin Ashford scanned the Situations Vacant. Nothing for an adult Zumba teacher… but Holby Mixed Infants was advertising for one. Mrs Beauchamp had decided the kids would like the classes and any extra exercise could only benefit them.

"No" he thought resolutely.

Then the mail turned up. His eyebrows rose as he saw his heating bill, which had increased now Ella was home, as she felt the cold more.

He clipped out the advertisement. Zoe Hanna wouldn't recognise him after all these years, surely?

Louis had an air of mock piousness as he stood in Mr Jordan's office.

"So let me get this straight" Mr Jordan said, the boredom in his voice apparent, "You're accusing Max Walker of making an inappropriate comment to one of the Mixed Infants at the Forum last week?"

Louis nodded.

"He told Ruth Winters he wanted to take off all his clothes and lie down in the snow with her."

"Leave it with me" Mr Jordan told him. Louis walked out with an infuriating spring in his step. Mr Jordan looked almost sickened.

"Hi, Ryan, I've called you here because you're not a member of the Fierce, Brave Gang and you're not particularly friends with any of them; you just sat in on the Forum as a project, right?"

"Yes, Mr Jordan."

"Could you please tell me the exact conversation – as far as you can remember – that took place between Ruth Winters and Max Walker?"

Ryan, who had been quite amused by Max's comparison, had remembered most of it word-for-word.

Mr Jordan's face betrayed nothing; he just smiled and said:

"Thank you Ryan, you've been really helpful."

"You deliberately twisted Max's words to discredit him, Louis. I think you need to start growing up. Max has put the punching incident behind him and so should you. Because if I have any more of your rubbish you might just be looking for a new school, okay? Now get back to your lessons and try and keep out of my way for a while."

Louis left the office, resolving to bide his time. He wasn't finished with that lot.

Over the next few weeks Mrs Beauchamp saw various agencies, sat through a lot of interviews and finally received a letter that told her she'd been considered for adopting Ruth; her previous experience with Cal and Ethan did a lot towards the authorities' positive response.

She let Cal and Ethan tell Ruth the hopeful news.

"Ruth, Mrs Beauchamp's looking at trying for adopting you so you'd be our real sister. How about that?"

Ruth's little face dropped.

"I don't want to" she said quietly.

(


	15. Chapter 15

The Fierce Brave Gang – Chapter Fifteen

"Why not, Ruth?" Ethan asked gently.

She looked really upset, and the lads knew that it needed coaxing out of her gently.

"We thought we all got on well together, Ruth" Cal sighed.

Ruth seemed to want to say more on the subject, so they waited. Then:

"C-could just Ethan be my brother?"

Again, both lads were shellshocked. Ethan didn't want to think that Cal could have been bullying Ruth behind his back. True, Cal had been a little rogue when he was smaller, and Mrs Beauchamp, who was now their mum, had had no end of trouble with him in the first year. But now he was decent… or was he?

"C-can I talk to you on your own, Ethan?" Ruth asked.

"Err… yes, I think that might be best."

"I'll just go into the kitchen for a while then". Cal got up and walked out, wondering what the hell had got into Ruth. She'd seemed to like him.

Ethan motioned to the little stool near the coffee table, and Ruth sat on it.

"Why don't you want Cal to be your brother, sweetheart?"

Ruth gave a deep sigh.

"Ethan, isn't it a really bad, wicked thing to marry your brother?"

Ethan understood and wanted to laugh in relief, but just said:

"I believe it is, Ruth."

"'Cause I want to marry Cal when I'm bigger and I can't if he's my brother, can I?"

"I tell you what, let's go and explain all this to Cal."

He took Ruth's hand and led her into the kitchen.

"It's okay" he told Cal before saying anything else.

"Good, now I'll make us all a hot chocolate and you can tell me what the problem is, Ruth."

To Cal's credit, he didn't drop the saucepan when he heard the reason for Ruth not wanting him to be her brother.

He just carried on serving the hot chocolate. When they were all seated in the lounge again, he said:

"It's lovely that you want to marry me, Ruth, but supposing you won't be our sister because of that, and then you meet a really lovely man that you want to marry?"

"He won't be as nice as you."

"But just suppose he is, Ruth. And then you see Ethan and myself out and about one day and you think 'They could have been my brothers'. Besides, brothers are much more fun than husbands. We won't nag for our dinner on the table; we'll cook it for you and when you're bigger we'll teach you some of Ethan's special cooking secrets. Husbands might not want to take you to the cinema but we will. And that new Disney film's out next week. Wouldn't you really rather have brothers?"

Ruth considered.

"Yes please!"

Ethan felt very guilty about the thoughts he'd had about Cal.

"That was a lovely dinner, Ben, thanks so much."

"You're welcome."

Ben had taken Taylor out for a meal and was now enjoying coffee with her in her flat.

"I'm lucky to have you, Ben, after…."

He put his finger gently but firmly on her lips.

"All that's gone. We should look towards the future now."

Ben, ever insecure, was glad he'd had the breath mint on the way back.

She really is lovely, he thought, and suddenly leaned forward and kissed her. She responded, and the gentle kisses gradually became more searching and passionate.

Afterwards, she lay with her head on Ben's naked chest, listening to the rhythm of his heart.

"I love you, Taylor."

"Love you too, Ben. But… shouldn't you phone your dad to tell him you're staying with me tonight? You're not going to walk back to your dad's in this cold, surely?"

Ben felt like a naughty schoolboy but knew she was right.

"Hi, Dad? I'm over at Taylor's. I'm… er… staying the night."

"That's up to you, Ben, just promise me you'll be careful and you'll not skive out of College."

"I was careful, and I'll go straight to College tomorrow."

"Wise boy. Well, I'll see you later tomorrow, then. Night." Said the broad-minded Mr Keogh.

"Night, Dad. Love you."

"Love you too, Don Juan!"

Taylor made up the sofa bed for Ben. She would have loved to have slept in his arms but her bed was a single, and Ben had to get to College the next day. He needed the sleep, with no distractions.

In the dawn, she heard a desperate moaning coming from downstairs.

"Please… please don't hurt me… I'll come with you…"

She flung a cardigan over her nightwear and ran down to where Ben, pale and shaken, sat on the sofa bed.

"Sweetheart, what happened?"

"I… I had a nightmare. It often happens to me. When I was little, we – sorry about this – were at Disneyland resort and I fell over going down the trail to the Pirate ride. When I got up, the gang and teachers had gone. A man offered to take me to them and then started dragging me away-"

"Ben, love, that's horrible."

"It got into the French papers for a couple of days, and then the guy killed himself so I never had to be at the trial."

"Thank goodness, it could have scarred you for life. Does Dylan know you have these nightmares?"

"No; I don't want him to. He's been through hell in the past few years and I don't want to add to that."

"You should discuss it with somebody independent like Mr Jordan, then; he probably knows somebody who can help. Now I'm going to make you a nice strong coffee, so you relax. Put your head back, love."

He hadn't told her the worst part, the part that had stabbed at him for years. Instead of being horrified, his mother, Julia, had told him it was his own fault for being so damn clumsy. She'd even slapped him awake once or twice when he'd had the nightmare as a child. Ah well, he had a decent dad now and Ben wasn't going to push this on to him.

The Tinies were excited but nervous as they lined up for Forum Time. Supposing the Fierce Brave Gang laughed at them, or worse, were cross about their idea?

Jamie was selected as spokesperson and said:

"Please, we were wondering if we could have our own gang? We know the Fierce, Brave Gang's a legend, but we'd like to give it a try."

"Excellent idea" said Ethan, "Do you have any idea what you'd call yourselves?"

"We thought of 'Little Dragons'."

"I like that!" Robyn enthused.

"I've an idea" Ben said. Everybody looked expectantly at him, and he continued:

"We don't use the Gang Hut any more. Why don't you ask Mrs Beauchamp if you can take it?"

"Wow!"

This was going better than they'd hoped. Alicia wanted to ask if the Gang would ask Mrs Beauchamp about the Hut on their behalf, but then thought it was no good being a Little Dragon if you were a Big Coward.

She noticed something else, too. Ben might have been kind and smiley in the meeting but his eyes looked poorly. Alicia wondered if Mr Keogh knew about that, and decided she would ask her big sister to take her to Mr Keogh's houseboat so she could tell him.

(


	16. Chapter 16

The Fierce Brave Gang – Chapter Sixteen

Dylan was surprised to see two girls, one in her teens and a small one, coming towards his boat.

He climbed the steps and said:

"Have you come to see me?"

"Yes please Mr Keogh" said the little one, "I go to Holby Mixed Infants and I go to that Forum that the Fierce, Brave Gang does every week."

"I think you'd better come in. Not scared of dogs, are you?"

Both girls shook their heads.

As the girls sat stroking Dervla, who was playing up to them, delighted to have an audience, the older girl Mona spoke:

"Alicia noticed Ben looked ill as if he's not slept much, and she wanted to come and tell you."

"His eyes looked poorly."

"Well, it's very kind of you to come and tell me and I'll certainly look into it. But the thing is, I'm not used to visitors, because I sometimes get ill. So I'll give you both a phone number but you're only to use it if it's really, really important, okay?"

They nodded earnestly.

Dylan usually had his answering machine on, so if any of the calls from the girls did become nuisance calls, he could simply delete them, so he wasn't concerned about their having his telephone number.

"Er… Mr Keogh, Ben doesn't know we've told you about his poorly eyes, so you won't tell him we told you, will you?"

"Your secret's safe with me", answered Dylan.

He saw them safely on to the canal path, and then reflected, hands on hips in his usual pose. They were pleasant little girls, even the older one, and it made him think how he'd missed teaching sums to the Infants. He could get around much better nowadays and Ben was always more than willing to keep the boat tidy. But he wanted to take a close look at Ben when he came home.

Meanwhile, Martin Ashford was eating humble pie in Mrs Beauchamp's office while the delightful Miss Freeman hid in her usual cupboard.

"You resigned last time because – your exact words were – 'teaching kiddies Zumba isn't a challenge.' Isn't that right?"

"I'll be honest, Mrs Beauchamp, I've not been able to get any kind of work lately. I'd gladly take Zumba classes again."

Rita's head poked out of the cupboard, and so did her hands, making a 'no way' sign.

"I'll give you a month's trial, Martin. You can start next Monday."

"Thanks, Mrs Beauchamp."

Rita pulled a sad face behind them, which almost made Connie laugh outright.

Dylan did take a long hard look at Ben when he came in. There were indeed dark circles under his eyes.

"Ben, are you getting enough rest? If the play's too much for you-"

"Dad, I love the play! I'm just a bit tired lately, don't you fret."

"It's just that somebody's asked me to look out for you-"

"Have they now?" Ben replied, somewhat sharply.

He couldn't believe it. He'd asked Taylor not to say anything.

"Well, if there's any reason you're not getting enough sleep I hope you'd confide in me, Ben."

"I would, Dad. But I'm just fine."

Ben smiled, and Dylan was almost convinced.

"Taylor, I asked you to keep what happened me to yourself. You're the only one who knows about this. Why did you tell him?"

"I didn't!"

"Well it's very strange that he's been informed by somebody that I'm not very well lately!"

"Are you calling me a liar, Ben? Is this what it comes down to? I was a cow when I was younger and now I'm not to be trusted? Well thank you very much indeed."

She put the phone down on him and wouldn't take any of his calls for the rest of the night.

The dance classes began again. Ella was as proud as Punch to have her dad teaching Zoom Bah, and said so. The other kids also had a whale of a time dancing around, and couldn't wait for the following week.

"You must have enjoyed them if you want Monday to come round again!" Mr Ashford, or Ash, as he said they could call him, grinned.

"Maybe you could come to Forum on Wednesday and we can tell them how we like the classes!"

"Okay, then."

He had to admit it. He was curious as he wondered what Zoe Hanna might be like eleven years along the line.

The first Little Dragons meeting went well, especially as the Fierce, Brave Gang called in with sweets and cookies for everybody.

The Tinies had wanted a democracy, but realised one of them had to be in charge, so they had a 'secret ballet' as Lloyd put it.

They enlisted the aid of Cal and Ethan.

Ethan scrupulously counted all the votes, then Cal was delighted to read out the results:

"Okay, so Ruler of the Dragons is Jamie. His assistant, Dragon of Wonder, is Ruth. And finally, we have the speciality votes: Merriest Dragon is Alicia; Kindest Dragon is Guppy and Dancing Dragon is Lloyd. Well done all of you! But remember, EVERY dragon in this gang is special!"

To the Dragons' delight, Cal and Ethan handed out pens and notebooks as prizes to the main Dragons and stickers to the runners-up.

Then toasts were drunk to all the Dragons, and finally it was time for Cal and Ethan to head off. There was a rehearsal that afternoon for the older performers.

"Okay, I promised a revised ending to the original, and here's the final scenario just after Kieron dies from the poisoned kiss. Corisande makes Kieron's body disappear – we've got a magic expert on hand, by the way – and Sebastian enters so when Lisa awakes, she thinks he must be the one who kissed her. She has a nice little song about everything being so strange, and it not being the same man who kissed her. But she accepts Sebastian's proposal because she doesn't really have an alternative. Corisande has a good reflective song asking if revenge is ever worth it in the end. We have a big glamorous wedding scene next, and then the scene cuts to the wedding night, which reveals that Sebastian is cruel and violent. He walks out, leaving Lisa devastated and afraid, but she's soothed by Kieron's presence; she doesn't know quite what it is but knows some force cares for her and is protecting her. There's a little bit of light relief when Rathbone and the kids get together in the forest to sing about how they have to bow and scrape to Sebastian but everybody has come to loathe him. Then there's a chorus of courtiers and peasants singing how the country's going to have its first heir. Sebastian's cruelty has taken its toll on Lisa and the next scene shows her dying in childbirth.

"Wow, it's a really happy plot, this" chuckled Cal.

"So," Mr Kendal continued as if Cal hadn't interrupted, "then we see Kieron walking over to the bed. He takes Lisa's hand and leads her away from it all – she looks down at the bed and sees herself lying there, and knows she's free to leave with Kieron. They walk into the mist hand-in-hand leaving Sebastian and his crocodile tears to end the story. Any thoughts?"

"I know it's meant to be dark, and the bit with Lisa and Kieron is lovely but isn't that ending a little too downbeat? It looks as if Sebastian's got away with everything."

"Good point, Robyn. And the writers are already looking at that bit. They want to come up with a song for Corisande and the courtiers who will explain that Sebastian's not as lucky as he seems. He'll never be able to love; never be able to have a loving relationship no matter how many wives he takes, and he'll always be an empty man."

"I like it" Jess commented, "It's still a beautiful love story in its way, just not with the obvious man."

"It's dark, and that would attract a good teenage audience," was Ethan's input.

"I think as long as there's plenty of light relief so it should work well. Won't give too many people nightmares." Robyn was happy with the plot.

At the word 'nightmares' Ben gave a little shudder. He'd had two more already that week. It didn't help that Taylor wasn't answering his calls either.

(


	17. Chapter 17

The Fierce Brave Gang – Chapter Seventeen

It was Forum day and Ella was almost beside herself because Mr Ashford had said he'd be coming along to give a little talk about Zoom Bah. The Tinies filed in and there was Mr Ashford sitting with the Gang. For some reason Zoe and Max looked very cross.

Martin had been delighted by how Zoe had grown up. She'd just been a thorn in his side with her constant adoration when she was an ordinary looking little girl. Now she was gorgeous and Martin regretted every word he'd said about her. She was wasted on that Max, just look at him, he thought, so average he'd be missed in a crowd. He didn't take in the attractive, cheeky face and the kind eyes.

Zoe was wondering what she'd ever seen in Martin Ashford. Yes he was a good-looking man, but boy, he knew it.

The questions began.

"Please, Mr Ashford, is there a version of Zoom Bah that my cousin could do? He's in a wheelchair all the time and he'd love to have a go."

Martin looked at Jamie patronisingly.

"I'm sorry – what was your name again? – Jamie? – but Zumba is fast dance excercise and your cousin just wouldn't be able to do it."

Jamie looked crushed. Max just had to speak out:

"Surely it could be adapted with just the arm movements?"

"Not with Zumba" Martin said firmly, "Unless of course you think you're clever enough to adapt it for wheelchair users, Max?"

Max bit back an angry reply and was pleased to see that several of the FBG were also looking a little shocked. Poor Ella's face was bright red with shame.

Then Max had his inspiration.

"I couldn't but I bet Mrs Dixon could. She used to be a top-class exercise teacher. I'll ask Mrs Dixon about it and then see if Mrs Beauchamp will let your brother come to school and have a lesson from her. Somebody would drive him and bring his wheelchair along."

Jamie was smiling again.

Martin Ashford was not pleased at all. Especially as Zoe Hannah was giving him filthy looks.

The following week there was a new Mixed Infant; Jack Diamond, a tall, thin lad with a cheerful face. The trouble with Jack was that he wanted to do everything.

"Now who'll give out these exercise books?" Miss Seabrook, the maths teacher who'd taken over after Dylan's accident, asked.

Jack's hand was waving wildly.

"I will, Miss Seabrook!"

"Thank you, Jack."

It looked like a good start for the little boy. Alas, Jack also volunteered to clean out the hamster's cage in the Nature class, clear away the equipment after Mrs Dixon's exercise class, give out the reading books in Miss Freeman's class – Iain wanted to bash Jack when Miss Freeman smiled at him – and help Miss Honey with the dishes after lunch.

"I have Marie Claire to help me with those, darling" Miss Honey had told him kindly.

At the Wednesday forum, Jack had so many questions that hardly any of the other kids got a look in until Cal said politely but forcibly:

"Jack, mate, we've got a rule. Only three questions at the most. You'll have to save the others for next week, okay?"

Jack nodded, his little face red as a brick. Lofty gave him a sympathetic grin; he could see a kid who just wanted to help.

"How are Little Dragons doing?" Ethan asked the group.

"What's Little Dragons?" Jack asked excitedly, and then went red again when some of the others glared at him.

"It's a gang, but we're FULL", Iain hadn't forgotten that big smile from Miss Freeman – HIS Miss Freeman.

"It's not full, Iain, we can manage another one" Alicia said kindly, and before Iain could speak again:

"Jack, do you want to be a Little Dragon?"

"Yes PLEASE!"

"We meet on Thursdays at 12.30."

"12.30 sharp. If you're not in the hut just two minutes after, we lock and bolt the door."

"Iain! Stop it! Of course we don't."

"Now", Noel had looked round the room, and had silently got his friends' approval to interrupt with a 'news flash', "Great news. Mr Keogh is coming back to teach maths again after Easter… and he reckons as long as you take them nice and slowly, you can have walks with Dervla Dog again! One of us will walk her every week as Mr Keogh can't walk for a long time any more."

"A DOG? Oh wow… bags I hold her lead!"

Several glares told Jack what a gaffe he'd made.

"It's an honour to hold Dervla's lead. You have to earn it" snapped Iain.

"Iain" Lofty interrupted gently, "Jack's new. He just needs to learn."

"Well he shouldn't put his big ugly NEW nose into everything!" bawled Iain, striding out of the hut and across the field back towards the school.

"Come here, mate" Robyn held out her arms to Jack, who was crying in embarrassment.

She walked him back to the school, and stood with him by the gates, while he cleaned his face with a hanky she'd given him.

"It's just that… my dad says you're a big wimp if you don't try for everything" he confided in Robyn.

"I get that, but me, I think it's just better to have one thing you're really good at. You're a good boy, Jack, you just need to try to stop being Superboy. Okay?"

Jack nodded.

Meanwhile, Ben was almost in despair. He'd tried calling Taylor but she wouldn't answer his calls. He'd written to her, but had no reply. Finally he decided on action. This was one girl he didn't want to lose. But, he had to ask himself, if it wasn't Taylor who had told Dylan, who was it?

He had his answer a week later at Forum.

Alicia moved forward to ask her question.

"Ben, are you better now? Because I was worried about you."

"O…kay."

He put two and two together. Very gently he said:

"Alicia, did you tell my dad I wasn't looking very well?"

She looked a little scared, and nodded.

"Have I been bad?"

"No; you were just being kind, but I didn't want my dad worried about me because he's not always very well."

"I'm sorry, Ben, honest."

He smiled.

"All forgiven."

She beamed and let Jack move forward. Miraculously, he only had one question this time. And not a bad one as it happened.

"It's Easter soon. Ben, could we come to your houseboat when it's Easter and arrange a chocolate hunt for Dervla?"

"That's a nice idea, Jack, but chocolate can make dogs very ill. Tell you what, I'll ask dad when it's good for you all to come and we'll hide a piece of steak for her instead."

"Steak costs a shedload!" Iain cut in grumpily.

"We'll get the steak. You lot will just bring yourselves."

"Good idea, Jack!" Ruth told her new friend, and he felt happy again. But did he like Alicia or Ruth best? He wasn't sure.

As for Ben, he knew he had to eat a large plate of humble pie.

Taylor heard the knock at the door and went down to investigate. When she looked through the safety spyhole and saw Ben standing there, she was about to go back into the front room. Then she heard his voice:

"Please Taylor, you're breaking my heart. Please forgive me. I behaved terribly."

She opened the door a fraction. Ben was holding not just a bouquet, but a basket, of flowers.

She took them from him.

"You'd better come in."


	18. Chapter 18

The Fierce Brave Gang – Chapter Eighteen

Taylor led the way into the flat and motioned to the sofa.

"I'll not pretend I wasn't hurt, Ben. I thought you trusted me now."

"I do. And…" he looked ashamed, "I've found out who told Dad I wasn't looking well. It was one of the Tinies from the Mixed Infants' school."

"Well at least you've the grace to blush about it. And I think you're sincere."

"I swear I am!"

"I believe you. Well, moron, tea, coffee, or wine?"

"Coffee please."

"Nice flowers by the way" Taylor said over her shoulder as she went to make the drinks, leaving a very relieved Ben in the lounge.

Later, just when they were relaxing in each others' arms, Taylor said:

"I still think your dad ought to know about this, Ben. Sweetheart, there are things doctors can do now to help people who have disturbing dreams, especially those based on a bad experience."

"What I don't want" Ben replied honestly, "Is to be doped with medication and mess up my part in the play. I know it sounds hard, Taylor, but I really want to do well with this. Just to prove I can do it as well as Max would have."

"You need to have more confidence, my sweet. And only you can give yourself that. Okay, I'll stop nagging you now."

He smiled, and began to kiss her.

He would have been even more protective of Dylan if he'd known who'd been calling him back at the houseboat.

"Benjamin is my son and I have a right to speak to him!"

Dylan replied patiently to the screeching harpy on the other end of the phone:

"You hit him. You and your fancy-piece traumatised him with a clown mask when he was small and vulnerable. You nearly drove him to an overdose of painkillers. You nearly drove him to an overdose of painkillers. But the thing that I'll never forgive you for, Julia, is that you told him it was his fault that a paedophile grabbed him, because he was clumsy. So just get the f*ck off my phone and keep out of Ben's life."

"I'll track down that bloody cat of his and choke it!"

"You'll have a job" Dylan replied drily, "His cat died a while back. And you'd have never got anywhere near his cat anyway; Dervla would have bitten your hand off if you'd tried anything."

"I'm glad his F***ing cat's dead" Julia screamed down the phone.

Dylan slammed down the receiver.

"Poisonous bitch!"

He suddenly realised how vulnerable Ben still was. Later, he wondered what Julia could have wanted.

It was forum day again and Jack was on his best behaviour this time, so when looked round and noticed a very upset Tom Kent just behind him, he waved him forward. Tom was too distressed to be polite.

He addressed the Forum.

"I've dramatized my little brother!" he said, almost weeping.

"Tell us all about it" Jacob invited him kindly.

"I read him the Three Little Pigs but I got the nasty version by mistake, the one where the wolf eats the first two little pigs. He went really pale and wouldn't have his supper and I could hear him crying in bed."

Jacob refrained from asking if it was bacon sandwiches for supper and looked round for support.

Cal thought for a moment, then smiled.

"Does your brother go to the nursery school at Holby?"

"Yeah. Bill Kent, his name is."

"Okay. I've an idea."

He wouldn't say more than this, but Tom trusted him, this was a member of the Fierce, Brave Gang after all.

Bill was still feeling unhappy the next day; he kept worrying about the poor pigs. So he didn't look up at first when somebody came into the classroom.

"Children, this is the Travelling Storyteller who's come to read to you!" he heard his teacher saying.

Bill didn't want stories any more, but looked up to see a tall man with fair hair and the nicest smile. The man was wearing a hat and a big cloak and carried a big book.

"Now, I only tell proper true stories, so I need a clever member of this class to verify – that means say it's true – that this story's the real one. I have a name in my head because I can do a little magic thinking… the name I have is Bill Kent. Bill, please come and sit next to me."

Bill approached the tall man – well, tall boy really – and his face froze in horror when he could see the book the storyteller was holding was Three Little Pigs. But he had to know if this was the real true story and what happened to the pigs.

He braced himself as he sat next to the Storyteller.

"…. Now the wolf could run fast but not as fast as the first little pig, who was also clever at hiding, and soon the little pig was safe in his brother's house! And so the wolf tried his luck there…"

"…Once again the wolf was disappointed as the little pigs fled to safety. He had no choice but to try to get them all together at their clever brother's house…"

"…. And the wolf was burned to a crisp in the fire and the three little pigs lived to be very old and very happy!"

The storyteller bowed to Bill and presented the book to him. Bill hugged it like a comfort blanket. It wasn't true what their Tom had said, the Storyteller knew!

Cal beamed, knowing that small Bill would be having his supper that night and that there'd be no crying.

"How did it go?" asked Louise as she sat in the common room with Ethan, Robyn, and Ben, but thank goodness no Louis.

Cal grinned.

"I loved it! I think I might take up writing for kids; not that I expect my rubbish to be any good, but seeing that little boy's face when he knew the pigs were okay, was brilliant."

Louise always thought afterwards that that was the very moment when she fell in love with Caleb Knight. Daft hat, daft cloak, daft boots and all.

(


	19. Chapter 19

The Fierce Brave Gang – Chapter Nineteen

Easter came and went, with Dervla enjoying her steak hunt, and most of the Tinies receiving chocolate eggs. There were, however, only two for Ruth, one from Mrs Beauchamp and one from Miss Freeman. Ruth had bought an Easter egg each for Cal and Ethan, and felt just a little squashed especially as they wouldn't let her into her own bedroom for ages on Easter Sunday. Then Cal walked her along the landing with his hands over her eyes, and then told her to go and look round her room. She gasped in pleasure as she saw the bookshelves that had been put up for her, and almost cried as she saw two fat new books on the bottom shelves.

"Eggs don't last long but books do" Ethan told her kindly.

She ran over and hugged them.

"Books okay?" asked Cal.

Okay? The last two Harry Potter books _okay_?

"They're beyond belief!" she gasped, adding:

"Oh thank you! If I get any more full of happiness I'll burst!"

"Better not tell her where we're going next weekend then" grinned Ethan.

She thought it would be the cinema, and couldn't believe it when the brothers told her she needed to get up and get ready because there was a train to catch.

"Have you ever been to London, Ruth?" asked Mrs Beauchamp with a smile.

Ruth just stood there, stunned, for a few moments.

It was a lovely day for her. She loved the train ride, and playing board games with Cal and Ethan all the way on the train. She looked for Miss Freeman and Mrs Beauchamp but couldn't see them in the seats behind hers. Mrs Beauchamp and Miss Freeman eventually came down the aisle of the train, and sat together giggling for the rest of the ride.

Then they went to a proper restaurant – not just a Burger King or McDonald's! – and had a lovely lunch together. Cal and Ethan constantly made Ruth giggle but there was something that worried her a bit. Mrs Beauchamp and Miss Freeman went out of the room for a long time after the dinner and Ruth wondered if it was because she was boring. Her parents had said she was. She didn't want to sound as if she was whining so she said nothing about it to Cal and Ethan.

Finally Mrs Beauchamp and Miss Freeman came back and it was time to go on the Underground. Cal and Ethan made sure Ruth felt safe on the huge escalator, and could see she was a little afraid of the underground trains so they held her hand all the time.

"Ruth, this is the West End, and there are lots and lots of theatres with shows."

The small girl was almost dizzy with excitement as she looked around her. It looked magical.

"But we're going to THIS one!"

The Lion King. Her favourite.

While Ruth was having the time of her life in London, Max and Zoe weren't doing so well.

"I don't like him being at the school either Max but I don't get to give people jobs. At least he's over at the Mixed Infants' and not at the College" she sighed.

"He'd better not come round sniffing at you, I tell you-"

"Sniffing? At me? Ugh! Thanks for that comparison, Max. For goodness sake, calm down. Do you want to be expelled for real this time?"

"I don't want him to start anything with you."

"You-you think I'd be so stupid?"

"He's like a snake, getting under people's skin. Just watch him, Zoe, that's all I'm saying."

"Yes, my Lord and Master!"

Max could see the way the conversation was going and wisely just said 'Sorry'. But he was going to keep his eyes and ears open while ever Ashford was around Holby.

Jess was feeling just a little bit left out. She knew Ethan's trip to London with his family was to give Ruth an Easter treat, but she wished she'd been invited too. She'd have gladly paid her own way and maybe she and Ethan could have had some quality time together. With rehearsals for 'Thorns' becoming more intense, they only ever saw each other either at College or the theatre. Jess wanted a date night again. The weekend was approaching and there was no Saturday rehearsal due to a one-off concert being performed at the New Theatre. She decided to take matters into her own hands, and reached for her phone.

"Hello there, Zoe."

Zoe wanted to be anywhere but on the driveway to the College at this moment. Martin Ashford was almost standing over her, blocking her path.

"Hi, Mr Ashford."

"Oh come on, we're adults now aren't we? You can call me Martin, all my friends do."

"I'll remember that, _Mr Ashford_."

She tried to get past him but he blocked her again.

"Look, I was unkind to you when you were younger but you were always trying to get in my face."

"Just like you're doing to me now. Please let me pass."

"Can't we be friends now, Zoe? We've both changed."

He looked down almost insolently at her body. Zoe hugged her hands over her breasts automatically.

"No, I don't think you have. Either let me go or I'll use my alarm."

He raised his hands in surrender.

"All right, all right. I get it. You stick to boring old Max, but if you ever want a good time, you come and talk to me."

"DON'T come near me again!"

She walked off, heart pounding and legs shaking. Little knowing that Louis Fairhead had seen and hear the whole thing.

The rehearsals had gone on longer than expected, and it was almost ten thirty.

Ben phoned Dylan to tell him he'd be late.

"I'll be back by around eleven, Dad."

"No you won't. What's the point of my having a car if I can't give my son a ride home now and then? Stay put and I'll come and get you."

"So how did it go?" Dylan asked.

"Great. Hard work but it's doing something I love."

Ben's head was bobbing slightly and his eyes were closing, even as he spoke.

Chuckling, Dylan let the lad sleep.

Suddenly he had to pull on the brakes as Ben sat bolt upright and almost screamed:

"Please don't kill me!"

It seemed his nightmares were no longer a secret.

(


	20. Chapter 20

The Fierce Brave Gang – Chapter Twenty

"You need to talk to me, Ben. You were terrified back in that car."

Ben, having been awoken by his nightmare, was drinking hot chocolate to try to make himself tired enough to sleep again.

"I didn't want to upset you, Dad, you've been through enough."

"B*gger that!" Dylan replied sharply, "This is your well-being at stake."

"I know, but… I'm not sure if anybody can help. I just keep having a dream where I'm back in Disneyland Resort and a kid again. The last thing I feel is that knife going into my gut…"

Ben had thought he'd got off lightly as a child. He'd been scared and had become more dependent as a result – though Julia wasn't having 'any of that hugging nonsense' – but he'd overcome the experience. So he'd thought.

"Then Mum – sorry, Julia – kept telling me it was because I was so clumsy that I was nearly snatched, and I believed her."

"That bloody woman wasn't ever fit to have children. Now, you drink that and get yourself to bed. I'm ringing Mr Jordan in the morning and telling him you need to go in late. And he needs to know why. He's a good head of college; he might be able to find somebody who can help you. YOU TWO!" he suddenly bawled, and excusing himself, went to stop a friendly but noisy fight between Dervla and Scrap, who had been bought as a kitten as company for Eric Chiltern. Funnily enough, Eric Chiltern had merely tolerated Scrap's presence, but Dervla had protected the little tabby from the beginning.

As he'd reprimanded Ben for not telling him about the nightmares, Dylan decided Ben should know about the phone calls from Julia.

"Oh hell, I think I know what she wants" Ben sighed.

"Surprise me."

"She's found out about 'Thorns' and realises I'll be earning; she's on the scrounge."

"Is she now? Shame she's got no legal claim to any of your money."

"That could make her kick off…"

"You forget her, just get yourself a good sleep, Ben."

Easier said than done, thought Ben, but didn't want to worry his dad more than he had already.

Louis waited in the common room until Max and Zoe came through.

His voice full of concern that he didn't feel, he asked:

"Has Martin Ashford been bothering you again, Zoe?"

"WHAT?"

Zoe sighed and wanted to garrotte Louis.

"He came on to me the other day; I told him to get stuffed."

"But you didn't tell me about that." Max was not pleased.

"Oops, have I let out a naughty secret?" sniggered Fairhead the Younger.

"Let's go for a walk" Zoe suggested, and walked out, with Max striding in rage behind her.

"He was smarming round me, trying to win me over, and trying to look down my cleavage while he was at it."

She decided honesty was the best policy. Alas, not so in this case.

"And you didn't tell me? That's what I can't get over."

"I was trying to stop you getting yourself expelled, Max! And… there's something else."

She continued quickly.

"I hate him but that little girl of his is so sweet. If he loses his job she'll be gutted. She loves bragging about how her daddy teaches Zumba."

"So you're just going to let him look at your boobs and not do anything about it?"

"I am doing something about it; I'm wearing high necks from now on!"

"Stop trying to turn it into a joke!" Max growled, but his lips were twitching.

They agreed to give Ashford one more chance.

Meanwhile, Jack was settling down nicely. He was careful to make sure nobody else's hand was up first before he volunteered for anything and waited patiently until he heard the glorious news that he'd be the one to hold Dervla's lead one week. He had a bit of a disappointment when he found out about 'Thorns' – he would have loved to have been a bat or an owl – but tried to hide it, especially as Miss Freeman told him the whole class would be taken to see their friends in the play later on. The kind smile she gave Jack made Iain want to break his neck.

Alas, he did occasionally mess up.

"Jack, you put your hand up but you didn't know the answer to the sum" Mr Keogh said to him gently, "You have to try to stop answering too quickly. I'm sure you'd have worked it out if you'd given yourself time to think about it."

Iain was feeling grumpy that day.

"He wouldn't have! He's rubbish at sums. He just likes to push in" he declared.

"Iain, if you're rude again you'll get a black star. That means you've been really bad and you'll have to go to Mrs Beauchamp. Do you understand?"

Iain nodded sullenly. But Mr Keogh had noticed something.

Jack was crying.

"Jack, come into the corridor with me, the rest of you, read page 31 and see if you can work out the sums on that page."

"Now, don't get upset, Jack. You try your best and that's all I ask for in my classes" Dylan told the little boy. He passed him a big hanky.

"I don't mean to push in, Mr Keogh. It's just that I have to try things all the time for my dad. He hates wimps."

"There's nothing wimpy about waiting until you know there's something you're sure of, Jack. Next time you think you know the answer, write it down, and if it looks okay, put up your hand."

"Mr Keogh, do you think Iain hates me? Because he gets really cross around me."

Time for a word with Master Dean, then.

"You dry your eyes and go back in and tell Iain I need to see him, okay?"

"Iain, you seem to get cross very quickly with Jack. Has he done anything to upset you?"

"When he first came here, he wanted to do everything and he got on my nerves. And he offered to give the books out in Miss Freeman's class and got a big smile off her. And I'm going to marry her when I'm old."

Good luck with that, thought Dylan but wisely didn't say it aloud.

"Iain, you can't go around being horrible to everybody who gets a big smile from Miss Freeman. She smiles at me sometimes; do you hate me?"

Iain suddenly felt very silly.

"No of course not, Mr Keogh."

"There you go then, you start being nicer to Jack and we'll say no more about it."

"No black star?" Iain dreaded the thought of being sent to Mrs Beauchamp for being bad, and finding Miss Freeman there to witness his shame.

"No black star. Come on, let's walk back to class."

It might have been better for Iain to make up his differences with Jack somewhere more private, but as soon as he went back to class he decided to get things over with.

He walked over to Jack and said loud and clear:

"I'm sorry I was a total A**hole. Shake hands?"

The silence that followed was, as they say, deafening. Mr Keogh had to go out of the room quickly and when he came back he said in a squeaky voice:

"Okay guys. Back to sums!"

(


	21. Chapter 21

The Fierce Brave Gang – Chapter Twenty One

Dylan acted on his conversation with Jack at the next parents' night.

"Hi, Mr Diamond, glad you could make it. Jack's doing fine at school, especially in my class, but he has a problem."

"Oh?"

"He volunteers for everything."

"But that's good, surely?" Mr Diamond was puzzled.

"Not when it makes the other children angry with him. One or two of them feel he's trying to push them out. And he's so eager to join in that he sometimes puts his hand up before he knows the answer."

"Oh, not so good then."

"The thing is, Mr Diamond, we encourage kids at Holby to find out what they're good at and pursue that. Oh it's good when they pay attention and work hard in every class but sooner or later they'll specialise in a subject and we like to encourage that. Now Jack's pretty good with his sums and I can see him working in business when he's older."

"Really? That's good."

Mr Diamond looked unhappy.

"To be honest, since his mum died, I've not known what to do for the best for him. I don't want him to be a wuss but I don't want to come over all homophobic at the same time, if you get me."

"I do indeed. Well, I think the best you can do for him is do what I've suggested. Let him find out what he's good at and pursue that. By the way, if you don't mind my asking, when did his mum die?"

"Last year."

"It's just that he's never mentioned it in school."

"I told him he hadn't got to try and gain sympathy from it, and not to talk about it unless he really had to."

Mrs Beauchamp endorsed what Mr Keogh had had to say and added some advice of her own:

"I know this probably still hurts, but I do think he'll be better for talking about his mum when he can. After all, it would be just as bad if he forgot her, wouldn't it?"

"Aye, I suppose it would. I'll tell him, and I'll try to stop getting him to be Superman, eh?"

"Good idea" smiled Mrs Beauchamp.

Martin Ashford's attitude wasn't as broad-minded as Mr Diamond's.

"I want to know why Ella gets low marks when she tries hard in class."

Ms Chao looked at him sadly.

"She means to try, but she gets distracted so easily. She sees something out of the window and she starts to drift away."

"Maybe this art class is too babyish for her" Martin snapped.

It was the same with Dylan. In fact the teacher had to control himself not to come to blows with Martin.

"You always did push kids too hard. It's sums, not the bloody stock exchange! Ella can't be good at everything."

"She daydreams, Mr Ashford. I just try to keep her focussed.

"Oh yeah? Do you still threaten them that they're going to be locked up in a rat-infested cellar?"

"Not since Mrs Beauchamp suggested that it might not be the best way of educating them."

"Well if I find out you've been picking on my kid…"

Martin left the threat unfinished.

He thought Miss Freeman was going to be entirely on his side and received a rude awakening.

"Ella's got a wonderful imagination and her stories are a delight… if she finishes them. But she's always staring out of the window at something and it's difficult to bring her back to earth."

"She's probably thinking up a plot for that writing of hers."

"If she is, it never appears in her stories."

Martin ended up storming out of the school. If it wasn't for Ella, and the dangerous attraction of Zoe Hanna, he'd have found somewhere else for his daughter.

As she had done with Cal and Ethan when they were at Mixed Infants, Mrs Beauchamp asked Mr Harper from the Juniors to assess Ruth as, since fostering her, Mrs Beauchamp was now an interested party. She received a glowing assessment and her older brothers decided to take her to the seaside the next weekend as a reward.

Then Ethan received the phone call from Jess.

"Hi Ethan, it's another rehearsal-free weekend next week."

"I know; we're taking Ruth to Blackpool."

"Oh."

The disappointment in Jess's voice couldn't have been more apparent.

"Sorry, you don't mind, surely?"

"As a matter of fact Ethan, I do. I'd booked us a romantic night away. We just don't get enough time together. But don't worry, I'll cancel."

"Jess, don't be like that."

"Like what, Ethan? Actually wanting to be with my boyfriend for once? Look, I like Ruth a lot; she's a sweetie and she's had a rough time. But when is it going to be our turn?"

"Can I ask where you booked this romantic weekend?"

"The Lake District, as a matter of fact."

"Well, then! Do you know how near that is to Blackpool?"

"Yes" was Jess's terse reply.

"What's the problem now?"

"Don't you dare suggest that we spend all day in Blackpool and then as a reward, I get to have the whole night with you!"

"Ethan" Mrs Beauchamp put her head round the door, "Do you really need to yell down the phone like that?"

Shame-faced, Ethan asked Jess to hold while he explained the situation to Mrs Beauchamp.

"Well, you twerp, Ethan! Do you really think Rita, Cal and I aren't capable of keeping Ruth happy all day? You go on your weekend with Jess, although if I were her, I'd dump you for being silly! Now get back on that phone and apologise."

Ethan did. Jess was a little frosty at first but then said:

"See, it was easy enough to work out, wasn't it? Stupid!"

"Yeah. Just one more thing, I don't like you spending all that money on me…"

"On top of everything else, the man's a dinosaur! Ethan, it's a pleasure to spend money on you for a change. It's just not so much of a pleasure pinning you down lately! See you on Monday at the theatre and I want a good cuddle to make up for upsetting me!"

"You got it."

"Jess", Ethan said in horror, "It's a double bed!"

"I know, but isn't that what you expected on a weekend where we're trying to just enjoy each other?"

To her amusement, not to mention confusion, Ethan blushed like a beetroot.

"It-it just seems a little – well, reckless!"

"Oh I'm being very careful about protection", Jess smiled at him. But he was looking horrified.

"It's not as if we've never done this before" she said calmly, and then realising he was actually 'shushing' her.

She stomped off downstairs.

"Jess! Where are you going?"

"To change the booking to two single rooms – that might stop you looking at me as if I'm some kind of harlot!"

"Girls", thought Ethan, "who can understand the way their minds work?" , and he set off in hot pursuit.

(


	22. Chapter 22

The Fierce Brave Gang – Chapter Twenty Two

Warning: Mention of assault.

As Ethan rushed down the stairs, he collided with Jess, who was running back up. He held her to steady her, and she didn't pull away.

"Sorry I was an old prude there" he whispered.

"Sorry I didn't check with you about the sleeping arrangements", she replied.

They walked back up together hand-in-hand, and, retrieving their suitcases, unpacked together. Ethan thought how sharing a room made people more unselfish. He and Jess were now both checking that the other had enough wardrobe and drawer space.

Soon they were finished, and after a quick wash and change out of their travel clothes, they went out to explore.

The walk was idyllic.

That evening they had dinner at a small country pub that had a surprisingly varied menu, drank wine and finally walked back to their hotel. Jess had brought a book in case Ethan went to sleep early, but they both sat up talking after they'd showered and brushed their teeth, until they climbed into bed, almost exhausted.

"Brillian'ideatocome'ere" Ethan slurred happily against Jess's neck as they drifted off into sleep.

They awoke rejuvenated the next day, and the journey back was without hazards.

A dream weekend indeed.

They both felt refreshed for the next week's rehearsals and classes.

Jamie and Lloyd came into their own at rehearsals; they were shown their bat dance, which made them almost delirious with joy. The tune was catchy with a spooky overtone, and they loved the bit where they had to put their wings over their faces like a villain hiding behind his cloak, and prowl round the stage. Then Corisande would enter and they had to dance round her, bowing and scraping. Jamie and Lloyd adored Robyn so they loved being on stage with her.

Ruth was excellent as Young Corisande and she really sounded quite frightening when she threatened the teasing peasant children in a song which stated:

"Anyone fool enough to call me freak

Might go home with a tail or a nice sharp beak."

Mr Kendal told the kids to clutch their bottoms nervously when they were threatened with being given tails, and to look anxiously in the forest pool to make sure they werent' wearing a beak. He really knew how to bring out the best in small children.

Even though he was playing the 'bad guy' it didn't stop half of the girls in the children's chorus from having an outsize crush on Cal. Ruth thought "That's my big brother that the girls are after" and felt extra proud. Ethan was a big favourite as well because he could always think of stories to tell them in the breaks about when he was at Holby Mixed Infants and some of the pranks he and Cal got up to.

Ben, too, had his own little following among the kids, who liked to watch him acting when they weren't needed for scenes, and they enjoyed the scene where he falls in love with Lisa for the first time and dances for joy, while a little line of village children follow and imitate him, but in a friendly way. Ben was always willing to sit down and discuss the show with the kids during breaks too.

On the Friday of that week, Alicia suddenly said to him:

"Ben, there's a lady with a cross face coming over."

Ben's heart sank; he hoped it wasn't… but, Julia was pushing towards them, shaking off Mr Kendal's restraining arm.

"You greedy little sh*t!" she hissed, "Going into a play, raking it in and not offering me anything."

"I don't owe you anything; you never wanted me and you abused me, which is why you lost custody of me. And for your information none of us will be paid until the end of the play's run. Now please leave, you're upsetting my friends here."

"Don't tell me that head case with the dog brought you up properly! You're both a pair of losers-"

Mr Kendal came over, assessing the situation.

"Madam, we're in the middle of a rehearsal. I'd like you to leave."

"Go f*ck yourself!" screamed Julia.

Ben wished the ground would open up and swallow him. The kids were looking scared, and he hated himself for that.

"Come on, lady, you heard Mr Kendal."

A security guard had Julia by the arm and was escorting her out none too gently.

"I am so sorry" Ben told Mr Kendal. The director looked at him and replied:

"I can tell that, Ben. I know you're Dylan Keogh's official son and that you had nothing to do with this incident. Now don't get upset, we'll tighten up security. And, not to worry you, but if I were you I'd tell your Dad to keep a look out for her near that boat of his."

Ben nodded, but felt sick inside. The kids should never have had to witness what had just happened.

He wondered whether he should tell Dylan about things; he really didn't want his dad to be worried, but in the end he knew he had to warn him.

"You were right to tell me, Ben, but don't worry too much. There's a security guy checks on all the boats on the canal so there's no chance of her setting us all on fire in the night."

Ben gave a shuddering breath of relief.

At that moment it never occurred to him that Julia could find another way to get to them.

"Alicia, you're being really clumsy today, what the heck is wrong with you?"

Martin was taking his frustration out on the class. Alicia, who had missed one step and nothing more, tried hard not to cry.

The kids knew something was wrong with Mr Ashford that day but hadn't a clue about the Zoe situation.

They decided it wouldn't be too disloyal to bring it up at the Forum.

"Please, do you know if Mr Ashford's not well? He called Alicia clumsy yesterday and she only got one thing wrong."

Max wisely kept quiet on this one. Ethan answered:

"Sometimes we all have a bad day, Jamie. But we shouldn't be mean to others because of that. I'll have a word with Mrs Beauchamp and see if she knows what's wrong with him."

Ethan thought how lovely it was that the kids were concerned about Mr Ashford's well-being as well as for their friend.

What was wrong with Mr Ashford was that he was becoming obsessed with Zoe. He knew she was only eighteen, and though she was at the age of consent, there was still the age gap. Plus the fact that she hated him. He decided it was this fact that made her all the more tantalising.

The girls had had a great night out together; wine had been drunk and secrets shared. Now a giggly Louise was dropped off by the taxi as close to her flat as the driver could manage.

"Saturday tomorrow! No work for me!" she sang.

"It's okay for you" Jess said, as she saw her friend to the lift, "I'm in rehearsal from ten tomorrow."

"Ah, but it was fun, wasn't it?"

Zoe felt a little woozy and wanted to clear her head before going up to her parents' home.

"I live just there" she lied to the taxi driver, who helped her out of the car and to the other side of the road. She knew it was stupid but she really needed a walk or she'd have to admit to her mum and dad that she was a little drunk.

As soon as the cab drove away, she dodged back and started walking along the street.

Somebody grabbed at her.

"Zoe! Just listen to me; we need to talk."

"Go away, Martin. Let me alone, or I'll let Mr Jordan know about this."

"Always playing hard-to-get! You teasing little bitch, I've had enough!"

His hands were all over her. Zoe felt nauseous.

"Come on, admit you like this."

"Let me GO!" she screamed, and suddenly jammed her knee into Martin's groin. It was his turn to scream and Zoe's turn to make a dash for freedom.

She made it to her home, completely sobered by the horrible experience. She was physically ill in the bathroom and, after washing her mouth out and splashing water on her face, she crept off to bed to cry herself to sleep.

(


	23. Chapter 23

The Fierce Brave Gang – Chapter Twenty Three

Warning: Mention of assault.

Zoe was unable to get to College on the following Monday, and gave the reason as 'a bug'. Max called her but she was able to dissuade him from visiting her because she told him she was still a little nauseous. That part at least was true. When she hadn't turned up by Thursday, Max was understandably worried. He went round to see her with a Dvd that she'd been looking forward to buying, and some wine.

"Isn't this as good as you thought?" he asked, "You've not really taken in a word of this, have you?"

"I'm sorry" she replied tersely and turned away.

"Zoe, what is it, darling? You're not yourself."

She wanted to tell him, but dreaded his reaction.

"You need to listen and not lose your temper" she said quietly, knowing she'd never feel better until she'd got this out of her system.

"I'll break his sodding neck!"

"Max, this is why I didn't want to tell you."

"He should be strung up! I'm going to Jordan tomorrow-"

"I think it's up to me to do that" she replied sadly.

"And… he didn't actually-?"

"God, NO! I was able to shove my knee in his family jewels and run off. But every time I think of what he did, Max…"

She ran past him to the bathroom and he heard her throwing up.

She eventually came out of the bathroom, her face pale.

"Max, I don't think I've a leg to stand on in court. I could have had a taxi right to the door but I wanted to walk a bit to sober up. You know what people will make of that."

"Not all of them. I wouldn't."

Neither did Mr Jordan when she went to tell him the whole sickening story on Thursday morning.

"First of all, Zoe, thank you for being brave enough to come back to College when I know it must have been hard for you. You'll have my backing, I can promise that. Have you told your mum and dad?"

"Noooo" it was a wail that came from her.

"I'll not nag you about it but I think you should. He can't be allowed keep his job. I'll tell Mrs Beauchamp about what's happened. Now do you feel up to going back to your class?"

"Y-yes."

"Good girl. I'm not going to try and force you to prosecute him but if you do, I'll help in any way possible."

She smiled properly for the first time for almost a week.

"Thanks Mr Jordan."

Zoe managed to bring herself to discuss the issue with the girls the next week. They were definitely on her side and told her she'd done the right thing to report Ashford.

Sadly, however quietly they'd thought they were discussing the issue, their voices carried. Over in the far corner, Louis Fairhead smirked.

"Well? What have you to say for yourself, Martin?" Mrs Beauchamp's face was grim and for once Miss Freeman had left the room and quietly.

"She's a lying little whore."

"Do NOT use language like that; this is an Infants School. It's you I don't believe, Martin, you've always had an eye for the girls but I never thought you'd sink as low as bothering an eighteen-year-old. I'll pay you to the end of the month but you leave today."

"What's my Ella going to think? She loves my classes."

"She'll love Mrs Dixon's just as much."

"What, that old war horse?"

"Get out, Martin! Leave now. I'll post everything on to you but you leave this building now. If I see you here again I'll get Bic Mac to escort you off the premises."

Martin stalked out, then wondered how the hell to break it to Ella that he wasn't working any more. He arrived home to find the police on his doorstep. He spent the night in a cell and was only released the next day because his sister had put up bail for him, even though she'd slapped his face when he'd been round to see her about it.

The trial was scheduled for the end of June.

Zoe had her own trial the next Wednesday. She attended the Forum, not wanting to look weak, but her heart sank as Ella Ashford joined the queue and strode forward when her turn came, to ask:

"Why did you get my dad the sack?"

"I didn't get him the sack, Ella, but there was something bad he did that I had to tell Mr Jordan about…"

"You're a cow and I won't dance for bloody old Ms Dixon!" Ella bawled, and walked out.

Jamie had been going to tell the Forum how pleased he was with Ferderina's progress but when his turn came he walked up to Zoe and kissed her cheek gently.

"You're not a cow. I like you."

Max, almost on the verge of tears himself, gave him a thumbs-up sign, but Zoe had to run out to weep in the ladies' toilets. She didn't manage to return to hear the rest of the Forum.

Jack, meaning to be kind, stepped forward when his turn came:

"My granny's sent me a voucher for ten whole pounds for my birthday… but Zoe can have it, Max."

"No, Jack. That'd be ungrateful to your granny, wouldn't it? You spend it on something you really like and that'll make Zoe pleased. Now promise."

Jack wasn't sure which side his heart was on but he put his hand on the right side and said earnestly:

"I swear I'll spend it on something lovely."

"For you."

"Okay, but if Zoe likes Star Wars…"

He could hear Iain grizzling in the background so he just made a strange little bow and went to sit back down.

It was Casual Friday at the College which meant not only dress down but friends being invited on to the campus for an extended lunch break. Susie was sitting next to Robyn, and Louis let his lip curl just a little as he passed them.

He smiled unpleasantly at Max.

"I hear your girlfriend's lost a man his job. You must be proud of her."

"Not interested, Louis", Max said quietly.

"She was out on the piss with the girls on that night wasn't she? Why didn't she let the taxi take her straight to the door?"

"None of your f*cking business" Max replied, still smiling sweetly.

"They say there's no smoke without fire. You're not telling me she didn't lead him on, Max."

Max's fists clenched.

"You're dying to hit me aren't you? But then you'd be expelled. Tough isn't it? You can't touch me."

Susie was across the room like a small dynamo. She smacked Louis hard across the face.

"I don't belong to this College, so I CAN thump you. Sort it out with the cops" she added happily, as she and Robyn left the room.


	24. Chapter 24

The Fierce Brave Gang – Chapter Twenty Four

Louis's threats to take Susie to court came to nothing; he knew he'd have to answer too many questions and wouldn't come out of it smelling of roses. He was also cautious round Max and Zoe and it really did look as if he'd learned his lesson.

Meanwhile, Ella was sent to see Mrs Beauchamp.

"Hello, Ella. I need to find out why you won't behave in Mrs Dixon's classes."

"She took my dad's job and she's old and Zoom Bah's no fun any more."

"It's very strange that the other pupils enjoy it then, Ella, isn't it? Now look I know you're upset about your dad but you can't take it out of Mrs Dixon."

"Well, don't make me do her class any more then!"

"Ella, we decide what classes you do, not you. Now you'll go and do that class and if you spoil it one more time I'll keep you in after school. Okay?"

"You big cow!"

Connie looked at the furious little face and wanted to hug the distressed little girl. But she had to learn. It was a Catch 22 situation; if Ella behaved badly enough the rule was that her parents, or in Ella's case, parent, had to be called to the school. This couldn't happen with Martin Ashford, she realised.

"That's enough, Ella. You'll stay in tomorrow night so you can tell your dad you'll be late home. Okay?"

Ella, who had run out of steam, nodded sullenly.

Rehearsals went on for 'Thorns' and the pupils involved realised more than ever how time-consuming this was for them, even though they were allowed time off their classes to attend the practises. It was now just two months till the first night.

Lofty was working like a Trojan, even though his part was silent, it was harder for him because he couldn't just rely on saying the lines; he had to get inside Kieron's mind and make the audience see what was going on there. He also put all he could into the days he attended College, and this meant he had precious little free time to see Taylor. She amazed him by never becoming angry about the times he'd had to ring her to let her know that they couldn't meet the next evening after all. For this reason he was careful not to book anything like a film or play; they'd just go for a meal or even a long walk together. To add to the pressure on him, he had a confession to make to Dylan, and hoped his dad wouldn't be too disappointed with him.

"So what's the occasion?" Dylan smiled as he sat down in the restaurant.

"You-you think there's an occasion?", Lofty almost stuttered.

"My son takes me for lunch instead of spending time with his friends from College so yes I do. But it's very nice to be treated now and then."

"Dad-?"

Dylan chuckled.

"There IS something. Come on, Ben. I'm not going to bite off your head."

Lofty sighed.

"You know how you've always been proud of my maths, and you – we – both thought I'd be taking a job in accounts if I pass my exams?"

"Yes?"

"I love doing maths, but there's something else I want to do."

Dylan felt a small pang of disappointment, but had seen this coming. He'd observed Ben over the past few weeks, and had noticed something.

"Tell me, so I can concentrate on this menu and get some food down my neck. I've got the Tinies at two and Iain's in a feisty mood again."

"I want to be a vet."

"Never!" Dylan said with slight sarcasm.

"You knew?"

"I've seen the way you are around Dervla. I was proud of you when you told me that frog with the daft name went sick and you cured her for Lloyd. Ben, everybody has secrets and is entitled to them, but sometimes you're like an open book. And don't you think you'll need maths to work out the fees and your accounts? If you want to be a Vet I'll back you to the hilt. And, now, just for spite, I'm having the dearest dessert on the menu."

Lofty felt a rush of love for this quirky, sometimes temperamental man, who had adopted him after the hell of living with his mother.

"Go for it, Dad!"

"Are you going to ask Louise out, then?" Ethan asked casually while he and his brother were taking their theatre break in the pub next door. They were only having soft drinks, not wanting to lose their roles through something so careless as coming back drunk, but the pub provided good, cheap food.

Cal almost choked on his Lasagne.

"L-Louise? What would I do that for?"

"Dunno if you've never noticed, mate, but she comes to every weekend rehearsal she can. And with her not being in the show, you've got to admit that's suspicious."

"Don't be daft; maybe she just likes musicals or the theatre."

"I'm going to ask her."

"Ethan, don't!"

"Chill, bro. I'm just going to ask her if she likes musicals or the theatre!"

"I like some musicals" Louise answered, wondering where this was leading, "But not those juke box ones like Mamma Mia. I enjoy things that have a dark side like "Wicked", or "Into the Woods." Why do you want to know?"

"Just wondered why you came in here on your days off" Ethan admitted.

"Because, Ethan, some of us can't afford to go to the theatre all the time and this is a _treat_ for me, okay?"

Ethan went back to report to Cal.

"Sorry, mate. It's the theatre bit she likes."

Cal, who had been thrown by Ethan's revelation at first, suddenly realised that he was disappointed.

The subject came up again a couple of weeks later. Ruth had seen the poster for the touring version of 'Wicked' and had looked interested. Being Ruth, she'd kept her mouth shut apart from that, because she was sometimes scared that if she got too greedy about treats Mrs Beauchamp would send her back to her real mum and dad again.

"We ought to take her for a treat" Ethan had said, "It'll be good for us to watch a production… we could also do a bit of spying and see if there's anything in 'Thorns' that's too like it, so we can give Mr Kendal a heads-up."

"It'd be nice to have a female opinion on the show as well… from somebody who's not directly involved" Cal picked his words very carefully and then said in a rush:

"I'm going to ask Louise to come."

Ethan's reply was something like 'ahhahah!'.

Cal glared at him.

"This is professional, Ethan."

"Oh _yeah_ " said the doubting Mr Hardy.

Lofty came home after a really good rehearsal. He felt that he'd captured Kieron's spirit and had done justice to his work that day. As he entered the houseboat, Dylan forestalled him. He had Dervla on a lead.

"Taylor's come to see you, Ben. She says she needs to talk to you. I'll just take Dervla out for her walk. It might be a longer one than usual, okay?"

He disappeared into the distance, and Lofty went down the steps and into the main area.

Taylor sat there, her face pale.

"Hi, love. Let me make us a drink and then you can tell me what's wrong. Dad's going to be out for a while."

He came back with the coffees, noticed Taylor's hands were shaking a little, and put the drinks on the side table.

"You can tell me anything, love. You know how much I care about you."

Taylor took a deep breath.

"Ben, I'm pregnant."

(


	25. Chapter 25

The Fierce Brave Gang – Chapter Twenty Five

"I'm sorry, Taylor", Lofty said. Her heart sank until she looked back up at his face. He was all but glowing.

"I'm sorry I'm grinning like a Cheshire cat, but … a baby. I've always wanted kids."

She hugged him in relief.

"Even though this could disrupt your life?"

"My mum – God knows why I still call her that – made me feel I disrupted her life all the time. I want to give a child the love I never had until my dad adopted me – Dylan, that is."

Taylor snuggled her head into his shoulder.

"I'm lucky, Ben. I want this baby too, and I'm so glad you're standing by me."

"Well I should hope so!" he teased, and then a little later:

"Sweetheart, I think my dad should be part of this discussion. Is it okay with you if I text him, and he can bring Dervla back so we can all talk?"

She nodded.

"Will he be angry with us?" she asked like a scared little girl.

"He very likely will… at first."

Dylan gave them both one of his penetrating looks.

"I thought you were being careful, Ben?"

Lofty looked sheepish.

"So did I."

"It could have been me that was careless" Taylor said shyly.

"Well, lecture over. What are your plans? Bearing in mind that I loathe that phrase 'had to get married' being used in this day and age."

"Well, I do want to marry Taylor eventually" Lofty smiled, "But we can always make it a long engagement."

"Now _that_ I like."

Dylan got up abruptly. Lofty was worried until his dad came back with three glasses and a bottle of Spring Water.

"I think a toast is due. To my first grandchild."

As Lofty sipped he thanked the powers that be that Taylor didn't go to Holby College. Louis would have had a field day. He also thanked whatever force was out there yet again for giving him Dylan as a father.

"Ruth, before I read you 'Harry Potter', Cal and Ethan have something to tell you" Connie smiled.

The little girl looked politely at her brothers.

"Did you see that 'Wicked' is coming?"

She nodded and made a little wish.

"Do you want to go instead of to the cinema on the first Saturday?"

"Oh please!"

"Do you mind if Louise comes with us? She likes theatre stuff, and it'd be nice for her to sit with us."

Ruth was suddenly as painfully honest as only a child could be.

"I was scared of her at first because she was a bit shouty. But she's kind."

"She is, isn't she?" Ethan smiled back at her.

"Now we'll leave talking about 'Wicked' for now or you'll miss Harry Potter and I think the Dursleys are going to be very sorry in this chapter."

Connie lifted Ruth on to her lap, and began to read to her. Ruth loved it when Mrs Beauchamp did this; she loved reading by herself but Mrs Beauchamp could do all the voices, even Lord Voldemort's.

"Wicked? Oh wow. I'd love to go, although I'll probably end up besotted with Fiyero" Louise grinned.

"And you don't mind Ruth going? She's really good in theatres."

"Caleb Knight, if we go to see a show like that, and you don't take your little sister, you're a ratbag."

Cal chuckled softly. Which Louise thought was quite nice, but somehow not as nice as the way Ethan grinned at her.

It was Forum day and Lloyd was distraught. He knew he'd be in trouble if he pushed in but he needed to talk to Lofty. Lofty understood about frogs being special. But supposing there wasn't time before the Forum was over?

Jamie stepped in.

"Please, I know it's bad Forum manners but can Lloyd go first? He needs Lofty."

Lofty got down from his stool.

"Ferderina?" he asked kindly.

Lloyd nodded unhappily.

Lofty took the little boy's hand and walked out of the room with him.

They went to the room where Ferderina had her tank. Lofty opened it and examined the little frog. His heart ached for Lloyd.

"I'm so sorry, Lloyd. I'm afraid Ferderina's dead."

Lloyd's eyes were wide and trusting.

"Too dead for you to save her?"

Lloyd had heard about pets being saved when everybody thought they were dead. But Lofty's hand was on his shoulder.

"It's my fault, Ben. I didn't see that she wasn't well and now she's died."

"She might have died very suddenly, Lloyd. It can happen to frogs. If you look closer – see? – she's a little swollen, isn't she? She might have had a blockage in her gut."

"Could you have saved her if I'd fetched you sooner?"

Lofty shook his head.

"I'd have only been able to take her to the vet, and he'd have had to give her an injection to put her to sleep."

Lloyd broke down, and suddenly buried his head on Lofty's chest, sobbing. The young man held him till he was quiet, then said gently:

"Come with me, Lloyd, I'll take you back to school and explain to Mrs Beauchamp why you're unhappy. She might not want you to go back to your class for a bit, and let you sit on your own."

As he led the sad little boy back to the Infants school, Lofty realised that when he was a father, incidents like this would happen all the time. There'd be tears, maybe tantrums, and he and Taylor would have to deal with all that.

"We can do it" he thought, smiling slightly, "We can be parents."

Once again he felt the excitement growing in him.

Mrs Beauchamp was very kind and understanding to Lloyd, and told him he could be excused lessons for the afternoon.

"Do you mind if I come to lessons, Mrs Beauchamp? If I'm on my own I'll think about Ferderina."

"Besides" Iain said, eyes shining, "It's Miss Freeman after playtime!"

Mrs Beauchamp looked kindly at Iain; she didn't want to tell him he was on a hiding to nothing as far as Mrs Freeman was concerned.

"That's right, and I think you all like the story she reads for you, don't you?"

Everybody nodded.

"Okay, then. Lloyd, I think you're being very brave and wise."

"You know what, Mrs Beauchamp, if – if I'd known Ferderina was going to die anyway I could have stood up to those big boys at the beginning of last term."

"Those two that threatened to hurt Ferderina?"

Lloyd nodded.

"I'll never forget the way Mrs Dixon saved me from them."

Mrs Beauchamp suddenly had an inspiration.

"Lloyd, do you think you could come and talk about that in class next week? Ella's back then and it might be good for her to hear about Mrs Dixon and what happened."

Lloyd nodded earnestly.

The next day Mrs Beauchamp came into the classroom with a basket.

"Gather round, class."

She moved the lid very gently from the basket. The 'oohs' and 'aahs' were very similar to the ones when she'd brought in another small rabbit all those years ago; the famous Flossy who survived a kidnapping attempt but later succumbed to the bad winter.

"This is Debbie Rabbit. I'm going to make a rota for you all to be in charge of feeding her. Nobody has to do it if they don't want, but if you do you'll need to come into school earlier and stay later. Now, Lloyd, I think you should be first on the rota from next week. Would you like to?"

Lloyd thought how no creature on earth could properly replace Ferderina, but he thought how horrible it would be if Debbie Rabbit didn't get fed.

"Yes please, Mrs Beauchamp."

The headmistress felt she'd had a successful day after all despite the Ferderina upset. And it was about to be an even better night, thanks to the tickets she and Miss Freeman had for the cinema that night. The back row there was wonderful when those lights went down.

(


	26. Chapter 26

The Fierce Brave Gang – Chapter Twenty Six

Ruth loved 'Wicked', it was more exciting to be in a real theatre than in a cinema. Cal and Ethan knew she'd not chatter through the production, she was like a little Zombie during films, eyes glued to the screen, face straight ahead.

"Who did you like most?" Louise asked her.

"Elphaba, because she got mistaken for a bad person when she was good."

Louise pulled a cheeky face.

"I liked Fiyero because he was handsome."

"I didn't like him when he was a show-off but I did when he turned nice", Ruth admitted.

They had added an extra treat for Ruth; a meal out.

"Ready to order?" the pretty waitress asked.

"We certainly are" beamed Cal, noting the name on her badge.

Louise saw the look he gave the waitress and promptly felt ugly.

Which was strange, because Ethan was asking himself why he'd never noticed how cute Louise was. And how both Cal and Jess would kill him if they found out how he felt.

Ruth was a little over-excited, and found it hard to make up her mind. She knew she should be grateful for any food at all, but there were all these nice things to choose from, and she was allowed anything on the menu.

The waitress started to drum her fingers.

"We do close at eight" she said sharply.

Ruth looked ashamed, and quickly ordered.

"Now you're sure that's what you want, Ruth, love? It's only half past six after all," Louise reassured her. Ethan's heart melted.

Cal gave Ruth a little cuddle. He'd suddenly gone right off the waitress.

"I-I'll have the soup and a Pizza please." Ruth looked afraid.

Cal grinned at her.

"Just what Ethan's having, look. Great choice."

He looked at the waitress one more time. Catch me giving you a tip, bitch, he thought.

That night Ruth dreamed of being the best Elphaba ever.

Cal dreamed of girls. Several girls.

Louise dreamed of a Fiyero who looked like Cal.

Ethan dreamed of Louise Jess and Cal tying him to a chair and sawing off his head.

Ella was spoiling her pretty face by pouting. It was just plain wrong for teachers to come into the Forum. And especially boring old Mrs Dixon.

Jack was first up, and managed to keep his questions to two, which, for him, was an achievement. First he asked if people could have pet octopi, or octopussies as he put it, and was reluctantly told 'not really' by Lofty.

His second question was, did the Forum know they could make food out of clothes now?

Robyn smiled, and told him to tell them more.

"My big sister and her boyfriend went for a Tie Green Curry the other night", he grinned.

Robyn explained the difference very kindly so the small boy didn't feel crushed.

Ruth was second and said what a lovely time she'd had at the theatre.

Then it was Lloyd's turn.

"I'd like to tell about the day Mrs Dixon was a hero", he grinned.

Ella looked on, open-mouthed. Mrs Dixon had saved Lloyd from two bullies by showing some moves that looked like Kung Fu but were really Health exercises. She shyly asked Mrs Dixon if she would show her.

Soon the whole Forum, College students included, were doing a mini Tai Chi class. From the shining in Ella's eyes, she'd definitely been won over.

Ella didn't do things by halves.

In front of the whole Forum, she said:

"I'm sorry I've been bad, Mrs Dixon."

"Aw, come and have a hug, love" was the reply.

The truth was that Ella's dad had been quite snappy with her lately and as she'd not been bad at home as far as she knew, she resented this.

The day came for costume fittings. Robyn was reminded of how she'd been in trouble all those years ago, when she'd followed a strict self-imposed diet and was reprimanded by the wardrobe mistress because her costume had been too loose.

The costumes went down extremely well; Cal loved the opulent blue and gold jacket and white trousers he'd wear as Sebastian; Lofty felt at ease in Kieron's peasant costume, even the long boots fitted perfectly. Ethan had a plain but well-cut suit for his role as the long-suffering Rathbone. Jess loved her pink and lilac dress as Princess Lisa, and the stunning wedding outfit in white and silver. Robyn, wearing mostly black and dark purple, was saved from looking too severe by the innovative designs – the bat-like sleeves and the high, spiky collars. But when Lloyd and Jamie tried on their bat costumes, they felt they'd died and gone to heaven. Two little bats grinned out at them from the mirror.

They were all given a friendly lecture on how important it was to look after their own costumes, except for the children, whose costumes would be kept safe and maintained by the theatre staff.

There were several photos for them to take back to show their mates at College or Mixed Infants.

"Max, I was drunk" Zoe said miserably, "I'd walked a couple of blocks to clear my head. You know how defence lawyers pick up on that in cases like mine."

Zoe was already taking tablets prescribed by her G.P. to help her with her anxieties about the trial. There was one more week to go and she felt that she'd be slaughtered in court. She remembered what a smooth talker Martin Ashford could be.

"You are telling the truth. A good lawyer will see that. Defence lawyers try to bully the victims into breaking down, Zo. You keep your cool and-"

"-Keep my cool? I was almost raped, Max! If Ashford gets off, he could make my life a misery."

"I'll not let him get near you, sweetheart. You have to go through with this. For yourself. For other girls."

Zoe buried her head in his shoulder and wished the trial was over – one way or another.

Mrs Beauchamp wondered what to do about Ella. Life was going to be really difficult for the small girl during the week of the trial. She came to a decision. She knew Ruth wouldn't mind, but was uneasy about how Cal and Ethan would take the news.

"Guys, I'm going to have Ella to stay over with us during the trial. She can't be at home on her own and she needs some distraction."

"She can have any of my books to read that she likes" Ruth wanted to be helpful.

"Books are great Ruth, but I think a mega Monopoly tournament would be better, it'd keep her on her toes."

Ethan hugged his foster sister.

"You're good at Monopoly, aren't you, Ruth? You can teach Ella."

Ella was picked up after school by Mrs Beauchamp and Miss Freeman the following Monday. She looked scared and lost.

Connie Beauchamp's heart ached for the little girl. Whatever the outcome, Ella would have a bad time. If the trial went in Zoe's favour Martin was likely to be sent to prison. If Ashford was found not guilty, there would be some very angry people around.

She walked across and gave Ella a big hug.

"Come on darling, Miss Freeman and myself have got a nice room ready for you."

Ella didn't smile, neither did she protest. She just walked after Mrs Beauchamp like a little robot.

(


	27. Chapter 27

The Fierce Brave Gang – Chapter Twenty Seven

Mrs Beauchamp had been amused by the Forum Report, which one of the Gang emailed to her every week, and had decided to act on Jack's request for Octopussies.

"We're going on a coach trip to The Deep on Wednesday. Can everybody be here by 8.30?"

Nods all round. There was a buzz of excitement and even Ella's eyes lit up.

"Mrs Beauchamp, what's The Deep?" asked Jack. Iain gave him a 'fancy not knowing that' look, and Mrs Beauchamp gave Iain one of her cross looks in return.

"It's where you go to see fish underwater" the Headmistress explained.

Jack went pale.

"Can I not come, Mrs Beauchamp? I can't swim" he pleaded.

Mrs Beauchamp explained that only the fish would be under water – and very thick glass – and Jack changed his mind in relief.

The kids had a good time at The Deep, although Iain was still a bit superior with poor Jack. It didn't do him much good.

"Iain, I thought you'd learned your lesson and were going to be nice to Jack in future?" Dylan, one of the teachers in charge of the trip, said to him at lunch break.

"He says daft things."

"Well, boys like that don't need shutting out. They need kindness. You like Ben, don't you?"

Iain looked amazed. How could anybody not like kind, thoughtful Ben?

He nodded hard.

"When I first taught him, he was a nervous little boy. He was always being shouted at, or slapped, by his mother. Fortunately, most of the other kids took to him and were glad to help him when he was scared about something. Apart from Cal, because as you know, he'd been having his own problems. But supposing somebody had treated Ben like you treat Jack?"

Iain hated being in Mr Keogh's bad books.

"Okay" he said, "I'll be nice."

Iain made a special effort all afternoon. He helped Jack get to the front of the small crowd that were watching the Octopi.

"Oh wow, aren't they something?" Jack grinned.

"I don't see why you couldn't have one, unless it's feeding them that's the problem."

One of the guides heard the boys talking, and said:

"It would be really hard to keep an octopus, mate. They're as clever as dogs, you know, and they have to be fed little fish called sprats or else they eat crabs."

"Crabs?" Jack echoed in horror. He thought of the cute little crabs he'd seen that day and was shocked. It wasn't too nice about the poor sprats, either.

"Oh yes. These lads might look cute but they know all the tricks. You wouldn't want one getting hold of you with those tentacles."

"I don't think I want an Octopus any more" Jack said miserably.

His misery soon abated as they moved on to see the sharks. Ella was a little afraid, and Iain whispered something to Jack. He moved over to tell Ella.

"That glass is ever so thick so they can't possibly get you. Even if it got cracked it'd still hold them."

"Good lad, Jack" Mrs Beauchamp commented.

"Iain told me."

"Good teamwork, then."

By the time the kids got back on the coach, Iain had insisted on sitting with Jack.

"It's been lovely. I think I'm in love with Mrs Beauchamp" whispered Jack.

"Not Miss Freeman?"

"Oh Miss Freeman's awesome but I love Mrs Beauchamp. Don't tell her."

"Iain Dean never snitches" Iain protested. But he didn't sound cross any more.

Jack realised he ought to say something good about Miss Freeman too.

"Miss Freeman's story classes are awesome though."

"Yeah, she reads them great. I tell you, Jack, when she reads Rapunzel she's proper kick-ass."

Jack recognised the challenge. He had to do an even naughtier swear or forever be branded a wuss.

"True… but when she reads Frozen, she's hot sh*t!"

"Jack Diamond!"

All Iain's dreams had come true. Jack was being lectured by Miss Freeman herself. He couldn't hear what she was saying but knew it couldn't be good. He should have been triumphant, but he wasn't any more.

Jack came back to his seat.

"I don't think Miss Freeman likes me now" he mourned.

"Never mind, mate. Have one of my really special toffees. I don't even bring these toffees in for a gang gift, they're so good."

Jack recognised the toffee as an honour, and was content again. He wondered if he'd been bad lying to Iain. But Iain seemed to want Miss Freeman to himself, so Jack had decided to tell him Miss Freeman was cross at him for saying the s word.

Meanwhile, Zoe was going through her own private hell. She'd lost weight, and now looked really fragile, her skin pale, dark circles under her eyes. Nick Jordan had paid for legal aid for her, and she knew that if the case against Martin Ashford fell through that Nick's money would go down the drain.

Max tried to be understanding, but he was hurt by the way Zoe kept rejecting him physically. He wondered if it would be like this forever and tactlessly mentioned his fears one evening.

"Zoe, you're scared of my even cuddling you. Is this how it's going to be now?"

He'd meant to be more tactful but being Max, had just blurted out the words.

"How the hell do I know? Of all the stupid things to come out with! Just get out, Max. I need to be alone."

"Zoe, come on. You're just tense. I want to help you calm down."

"You just want sex and you're sulking because I'm not playing ball! Get out!"

Max fled.

He tried again on the Wednesday before the trial was due to being that Friday. He turned up with a basket of flowers, which Zoe just took from him, nodding.

"God, Zoe, you look as if you're going to puke. What is it, love?"

"Oh don't worry, this is a little more than Paranoid Zoe pushes Caring Boyfriend away."

"I don't see us like that" Max protested.

"To be honest, Max, I don't give a shit what you see us as. I've more to worry about."

She threw a letter at him.

"Dawn Rossiter's off sick. In case it was too trivial to remember, she's Ashford's defence lawyer. She's being replaced by Coral Markham."

Max looked puzzled.

Zoe glared at him.

"Of course you wouldn't know; why in hell should you have studied my case? Markham's a bitch, but nine times out of ten, she manages to get her client off. She'll rip me to shreds. Everybody in that court is going to think I'm a slut, Max. I'm finished."

She suddenly broke down, and buried her face in his chest, sobbing, while he held her, wisely keeping silent this time.

(


	28. Chapter 28

The Fierce Brave Gang – Chapter Twenty Eight

Robyn and Jess asked Zoe if she'd like to come to the cinema and then for a meal, with them on the week of the trial.

"I don't think that's a good idea. In fact it's a bloody stupid one" was Zoe's sharp reply, "Can you not see how it would look to everybody else if I go out enjoying myself – or at least pretending to enjoy myself – when I'm due in court? And what would we be drinking? Water?"

"A glass of wine might help you sleep better" Jess tried to be kind.

"Oh yes. Like I can really sleep at all anyway! Just bloody leave it, will you?"

Robyn and Jess admitted defeat.

The truth was that Zoe was sinking into an abyss of her own fear and misery. She kept hearing Coral Markham's cutting voice:

"Why did you not go straight to your door in a taxi, Ms Hanna? I put it to you that you were drunk and didn't know what you were doing that night. Maybe you encouraged my client and then got cold feet?"

Mr Jordan had given Zoe time off for the week of the trial. He trusted her to make up for her lost studies when everything was resolved. Max went to see her, desperately wanting to convince her that he was trying to understand how she felt.

"She's not here, Max, love. She got in touch with her lawyer this morning- she's dropped the charges and she's gone to stay with Alison for a while."

Alison was Zoe's elder sister who had treated Zoe, and sometimes Max, to cinema visits when Zoe was younger. They'd always got on well.

"When will she be home?"

"I don't know, love. Look, come inside and I'll make you a pot of tea."

"Will you give me Alison's address?" Max was hopeful.

"Can't, love. Zoe doesn't want anybody to know her whereabouts. But I will give you a phone number. If she talks to you, that's fine, but if not, can you promise not to harass her?"

Max promised.

Alison was friendly enough on the phone but had to tell Max firmly but kindly that Zoe didn't want to talk to anybody for a while.

Zoe was the subject of discreet gossip for a while at the College. Ella was glad that her dad would be safe now, and she could go home to him again, even though Mrs Beauchamp, Miss Freeman and their little 'family' had been more than kind to her.

Those involved with 'Thorns' were working harder than ever, both in the theatre and at College. End of term exams had taken priority over rehearsals, which had been suspended for a week, which meant that rehearsals were on an even tighter schedule than before. Dylan had taken Dervla for a walk one night and had come home to find Ben asleep on the sofa with the script for 'Thorns' lying on his chest. Everybody was running on their last dregs of energy.

Louise was invited over to supper by Cal one evening although it was more of a guilty move on his part. He knew – or thought he knew – that Louise was really into him, but just couldn't summon up anything but feelings of friendship for her.

"I'll do the dishes" Ethan volunteered, and Louise had offered to help. Cal knew it was probably bad-mannered of him not to offer to join them, but just wanted to lie back in his chair and forget everything for ten minutes.

Ethan had filled up the bowl a little over-generously with washing up liquid. As he plunged his hand in to retrieve a dish, a small shower of foam flew out and landed on the tip of Louise's nose. It was too much for Ethan. He wiped off the foam from her nose and then began to kiss her. At first she struggled a little but couldn't help her feelings. Within seconds she was kissing him back.

Cal realised that Ethan had forgotten to take the glasses into the kitchen, and rounding them up, walked into the kitchen just in time for see his girlfriend and his brother kissing. And the worst thing, Cal felt guiltily, was that he himself didn't feel a thing either way.

"Oh God, Cal, I'm so sorry-"

Cal knew he should have spared Louise's feelings and played the guilty party. But he just smiled sadly.

"Let's face it, you and him go together better than you and I ever did."

With that, he walked out of the kitchen. Louise hadn't exactly wanted a punch-up between the brothers but had at least wanted a lecture from her supposed boyfriend. Not this indifference.

Despite that, she could hardly help feeling euphoric. Ethan was actually a brilliant kisser.

Then they both groaned.

"Oh, God, _Jess_."

Miss Freeman hadn't forgotten that she'd promised to let her class perform a play that they'd written themselves. Iain had recruited Jack to help him and they'd decided on Rumplestiltskin.

"We can't have that bit at the end when he gets mad and tears himself in half. Some of the girls might faint. _Miss Freeman_ might faint."

The thought of an unconscious Miss Freeman horrified both little boys so much that they worked hard to find an alternate ending.

Jack, who had been cast as Rumplestiltskin, leaning on a stick and wearing a huge cloak and hood, gave a moan of sorrow as Alicia, as the Princess, yelled his name at him.

"You have won, Princess. I must now go back to my hovel and bother you no more."

Jack shuffled off. Then Alicia shouted:

"Wait!"

Jack shuffled back.

"You may visit the Palace and see the baby once a week if you promise not to make trouble" Alicia said seriously.

"Oh thank you Princess!"

Miss Freeman had to clamp her lips together so she didn't burst out laughing at the kids' sugar-coated version of the story. But she clapped long and hard afterwards.

It was Iain's proudest moment.

The Summer Break came and there were afternoon parties for the Tinies and an evening one for the College students. Max couldn't bear to go to the latter. A party without Zoe would be miserable as hell.

The Tinies stood at the school gates, waiting to be picked up and taken home.

The week when 'Thorns' played in the New Theatre finally arrived. Several disasters occurred during the dress rehearsal. Cal, after being word-perfect for most of the rehearsals, dried up and had to be prompted. Robyn said her opening lines too quickly and they were drowned out by the wood creatures' 'chattering' noises. The kids were embarrassed until Robyn reminded them that she'd been the one to speak too soon. Ben managed to fall over at one of the key emotional moments of the show, and Ethan got the punch-line to one of Rathbone's witty songs back-to-front which killed the joke altogether.

They expected a huge reprimand from Mr Kendal but he assured them all that this was nothing compared to some dress rehearsals that he'd attended.

"I messed up" Ben said to Taylor, who had been allowed to attend the dress rehearsal because Mr Kendal had wanted members of the public to see it and had offered free seating to friends and families.

"Ah, you just had a little trip, that's all. You were great apart from that. I cried when Kieron died."

She suddenly gave a little gasp. Julia was standing across the road, just staring at them. Ben hugged Taylor closer and stared Julia out.

"Take no notice, darling" he reassured her. But the cool July air suddenly felt icy on his spine.

"I don't think it's worth getting the police involved, Ben" Dylan said. A decision he was to regret later.

Max made another call to Alison, who was sympathetic and polite, but wouldn't bring Zoe to the phone.

"She's not ready, Max."

"Well, could you just tell her that if she wants to go to see 'Thorns' at all this week, I'll buy her a ticket."

"Max" Alison said clearly, though her tone was gentle, "She won't be home this week or even this month. It's too soon for her."

Max realised it was going to be a long, painful wait.

(


	29. Chapter 29

The Fierce Brave Gang – Chapter Twenty Nine

Max was hoping that Zoe would at least to come back to see the first night of 'Thorns' but was disappointed when the seat next to him was empty. He wondered if Zoe would ever feel confident enough to come back.

Louise and Ethan had deliberately put off telling Jess about their relationship until after the production finished on the Saturday night. It seemed an eternity till then for both of them; they wanted to do the right thing by Jess and let her know as soon as possible.

Jamie and Lloyd looked at each other in terror. They'd had fun at the rehearsals, trying on their costumes and the dress rehearsal. Now it was the opening night, the _real thing._ The two little boys were terrified.

Ruth was quite stoic about her scenes playing Corisande as a little girl. She would just do her very best and if that wasn't good enough, she at least knew her lovely new mum would give her a big clap and so would Miss Freeman. She wished Cal and Ethan could give her a big clap too but how could they when they were in the show?

Dylan sat in the front row, in the seat he had booked for every night of 'Thorns', ready to glare at anybody who said they a word against Ben's performance. Taylor was next to him; she was booked for each night as well.

"He'll ace it, Mr Keogh."

"Will you have time to call in for a coffee tonight? I want you to be there when Ben sees what I've bought him."

Taylor beamed.

"I can't wait!"

The overture began to play.

Jamie and Lloyd gave a little squeal and hugged each other.

The first scene drew gasps of admiration for the scenery; it really did look like a dark forest. The village children chased Ruth, as Young Corisande, calling her 'weirdo' and 'freak', and Guppy, as young Kieron, looked upset for her. Corisande sang her threatening song and the children fled, all but Kieron, who stood looking at her sadly. He knew what it was like to be taunted about being different, being mute. She just stared at him coldly and walked away, as Lloyd and Jamie's moment began. They stamped on to the stage, circling round the less scary insects, bullying them out of the way. The audience laughed aloud when the little boys used their bat wings as cloaks and peered over the top of them in a sinister fashion. Then they fled as they saw daylight approaching, and Tom strutted on as Young Sebastian, ordering the peasant children out of his way. Alicia, as Princess Lisa, came through with her parents while Sebastian's mother and father and their entourage arrived. The betrothal between Lisa and Sebastian was announced. Alicia and Sebastian looked at each other in wonder. Guppy, as Young Kieron, stands looking deeply unhappy.

The plot moved along. Corisande cast her evil curse, then later regretted it. Cal was on top form as the lazy, brattish prince who hires Kieron to do the hard work to break the curse. But he was still just outdone by Ethan as the long-suffering Rathbone, whose song about how the Prince picks on him drew warm laughter from the audience.

"Everything I have to do, brush his hair or tie his shoe.

As his servant, my life's grim,

If his Highness could, he'd make me pee instead of him.

Rathbone! Rathbone! Every day's the same.

Rathbone! Rathbone! I have had it up to here with my own name."

The interval arrived and the cast felt they'd done a good job. As Max came back to his seat, he was amazed to find Zoe next to him.

"What-?"

"The police won't let me drop the charges. Apparently Ashford's done this before and my evidence could get him sent down, so they're still taking the case forward."

"Sorry, love, but I think it's for the best."

"It's out of my hands now… but I think you're right."

Max beamed at her.

"I'll be there when you need it."

"Thanks. Now let's just enjoy this, I need the escapism."

Alison came through and took the spare seat next to Zoe.

"Hi, Alison."

"Hi there, Max, sorry I had to turn you away the other day."

"It's okay. I do get it about Zoe needing that space."

"I know you'll support her."

"Always" Max replied.

They were holding hands as the curtain rose.

The plot was under way once more and all went well until the scene where Kieron pays with his life for stealing the kiss from Princess Lisa. Ben, as Kieron, looked tenderly at Jess, then sighed and turned away… only to turn back to her. It was if he was drawn to her, and he kissed her softly but with deep feeling. At once he seemed to know what was happening to him, and lay his head down on the bed next to her, letting his body relax totally, before he fell quietly to the floor where he lay still.

"Crap!"

"My six year old brother could do better!"

NO, thought Ben, please, no. I tried.

He forced himself not to move despite his heartbreak. Then he recognised the voices; Louis Fairhead, and Jay Faldren. Jay had been one of the kids who'd bullied Ben when he was small. They'd waited all this time to get back at him.

Dylan's eyes were like steel, Taylor on the verge of tears. Then, suddenly:

"Shut up! He's brilliant! This whole play's great."

"It's as good as Twilight!"

The little group of teenage girls' voices rose.

"We love this show! You go home if you don't like it."

Two of the staff came round. They asked the girls to sit down and be quiet, which they did, but they asked Louis and Jay to leave. Mr Kendal came out in front of the curtain.

"Sorry for the interruption there, ladies and gentlemen. If you just give us ten minutes break, the last scene will be played again."

The curtain came down.

"Are you up for this, Ben?" Mr Kendal asked. Ben took a deep breath and nodded.

"Somebody out there likes us."

The girls grinned round at each other. They'd loved the last scene – it had made them all cry – and now they were going to see it all again.

Louis and Jay stood outside, sulking. They'd taken a chance, and lost.

Dylan was concerned for his son, but needn't have been. Ben replayed the scene faultlessly and it went through to the end of the scene, where Corisande sings her song about the bitterness of revenge, and makes Kieron's body vanish. Then Sebastian struts in and kisses the Princess, claiming her hand in marriage. Princess Lisa sings her song "The wrong man". After an elaborate wedding in which Jamie and Lloyd swapped bats for page boys, came the harrowing scene where Sebastian beats Lisa, and Kieron's spirit comes to comfort her after the Prince walks out. Then the scene where Lisa dies in childbirth moves the story on to the end. Cal, as Sebastian, had to walk out of the room abruptly, after shocking the courtiers by saying "At least I got my son." Jess continued to lie there, and Kieron came to stand by her protectively until, with the use of lighting and mirrors, Lisa leaves her body and walks into eternal peace with Kieron.

Finally the peasants are seen and heard, singing of how an 'Empty Man' like Sebastian will never be truly happy.

The applause was deafening. Dylan amazed Taylor by hugging her. After the last curtain call, the actors went backstage to take off their costumes and make-up. But Cal hurried down to talk to Zoe and Max.

"Zoe! Who's that girl who was sitting next to you?"

"Cal, she used to buy the whole gang ice creams now and then! Don't you remember her?"

"Your Alison? Bloody hell, she's grown up very nicely!"


	30. Chapter 30

The Fierce Brave Gang – Chapter Thirty

"I can't wait until you see what I've got for you" Dylan smiled as he unlocked the door of the boat.

Ben looked curious.

"You go ahead, Ben, I'll just help Taylor down the steps."

Ben loved the way his dad looked after Taylor all the time now. He ran down the stairs and walked into the main room. There was a painting on the wall that hadn't been there before. He flicked the light switch.

"Eric Chiltern!"

He beamed round at his dad and Taylor.

It was a real portrait of Ben's beloved old cat, not just a drawing of any black cat. His dad must have taken a photo of Eric Chiltern to an artist.

Ben ran across and hugged his dad.

"I love you, Dad."

"Love you too, son. You were brilliant tonight. Those thugs didn't throw you off your game, and from what I've heard, security will be keeping a lookout for those two if they try to get in again."

He broke off for a moment.

"Sit down, Taylor, love."

Ben loved how Dylan had accepted Taylor, knowing that the spoiled little girl she had once been was long gone. Now she was a warm, gentle young girl and Dylan had seen that.

He brushed tears from his eyes, his dad's present had thrilled him.

"I was tempted to get you another cat, but cats and babies don't mix, so maybe when Young Chiltern's a little older…"

"Ashbie-Chiltern" Ben corrected him gently.

"That works for me" smiled Dylan, and added:

"Right, Benjamin, get your idle butt into that kitchen, Taylor and I want our soup and sandwiches and coffees."

Ben grinned, saluted and vanished into the kitchen.

He couldn't believe how what could have been a disaster had turned itself around that night. Thank goodness he'd kept his cool.

Cal sat on Zoe's sofa next to Max and Zoe. Ethan and Alison were in the two armchairs.

"Do you still like films, Alison?"

"Oh yes."

"Ethan and myself take Ruth to a film every Saturday afternoon. We won't be going this week because of the show, but next week you're welcome to come with us."

"No thanks"

Cal was a little hurt until Alison mouthed to him:

"Just you and me one night?"

"Oh-yeah-that'd be lovely" said the streetwise Mr Knight, blushing like a small boy.

Ethan wanted to go home and take a painkiller. He'd had a headache for almost an hour know; despite the pleasure of knowing he'd done well in his role the demons were back in his head again, chanting:

"When are you going to tell Jess? When are you going to tell Jess?"

Jess, meanwhile, knew there was something wrong. She'd thought it might be tension because of the show, but then Ethan had played Baby Bear when he was a little boy, and had been totally unfazed by his role. Well, she wouldn't spoil this week for him; she'd tackle him next Monday.

Zoe, meanwhile, was feeling less stressed than before. She'd tried to drop the charges but if the police were insisting on prosecuting, she knew she must have a good case. At least, she hoped so. And maybe the defence wouldn't be Coral Markham this time.

Guppy proudly led his mother to Ransome's. Mr Ransome beamed at him.

"Ah, my friend. We are going to see you on Saturday night!"

Guppy felt shy.

"I hope you like us" he replied.

"I'm so confident I'll like you that I'm giving you and your lovely mum coffee and cake on the house. Any cake you like!"

Because Guppy was Guppy, he ignored the fancy gateau and chose a scone for himself. His mum followed suit. Mr Ransome knew just what Guppy was doing and added a little pot of jam to the one of butter. He wondered if the big stars in the West End could feel as happy as he did right now.

"Have you told Jess?" Louise asked as she snuggled up in Ethan's arms.

"I'm telling her on Monday. It'd be mean when she has the show to do."

"I'll be glad when it's Monday" reflected Louise, "I don't feel legal till then!"

Saturday evening came. The cast was a little tired as there'd been a matinee that afternoon but they were determined to give everything that evening. Mr Kendal gave them all a talk, telling them how good they'd been already, and reminded them that they'd all be finishing a little later as there'd be a few speeches after the final show. Then he'd be handing out the payslips for the week's production to the cast backstage.

"But don't fret, you'll all be able to lie in from Sunday!"

Cal wondered if he might have written 'Thorns' differently. He loved the story but now, with everything he read or saw, he kept wondering how he himself would write the story. He wondered if he'd look naff if he joined a writers group after the show had finished.

Dylan wondered how Ben would react to the news that he'd booked a cottage for himself, Ben, Taylor and Dervla for a week at the end of August just outside Morecambe. Ben had really earned this.

Finally it was time for the show. Everybody gave their finest performance and the audience loved it. The teenage girls from the first night were back, clapping enthusiastically and even cheering and whooping at the final curtain. Security had made sure they'd scanned the audience members as they walked in, to make sure the troublemakers from Monday weren't back again. Alas, in searching for the troublemakers, they'd ignored the fact that somebody else was in the theatre.

Cal was on a high because when he'd spied through the curtains before the show, he could see Alison sitting in the front row again with Zoe and Max. Thoughts of what he had to do on Monday haunted Ethan, but he'd decided to put those out of his mind and had given the best performance he'd done all week.

Luke Kendal was delighted with his cast. He wondered how they'd react to the news that he was thinking of taking 'Thorns' on the road for two weeks during the summer of next year, which would make sure the cast had taken their exams before the work began. Maybe it wouldn't be so easy to have the same children this time, but it looked as if the show would be able to go ahead. He was pleased to find that the cast were delighted with the news, although he felt sad that he couldn't answer Lloyd's eager:

"Can we still be bats?" just yet.

There were book or film tokens for the youngsters and gift vouchers for the teenage cast, to their delight.

Everybody left the theatre on a high. It was as they were coming up the steps to the main road that Dylan suddenly said quietly to Ben:

"Walk straight past, Ben, don't get into an argument with her."

Julia, obviously drunk, stood at the top, spoiling for a fight.

"Here he is" she bawled, "Star of the show and hasn't given his own mother a penny."

"His mother? His MOTHER?" Dylan bawled back twice as loudly, "You abused him, Julia, he nearly took his own life when he was seven years old because of you! You are not his mother now and he owes you nothing."

Ben was already moving back down the steps to support Taylor, but Julia, shoving off Dylan's restraining arm, was too quick for him. She shoved Taylor hard. Taylor managed to grab at the rail, which stopped her falling to the bottom, but had still managed to plummet down the first few steps. She lay there, unconscious, as Cal and Ethan helped Dylan restrain Julia while Max phoned the police. Ben ran to Taylor, broken-hearted. He could see the blood that was pooling under her coat…

The young doctor looked as if he'd rather be anywhere than the emergency department at that moment.

"Mr Chiltern, Taylor's leg is broken but the break's not serious and she'll walk again without complications. However… I'm afraid we couldn't save the baby."

Ben had stayed strong all the way to the hospital, but now he began to weep like a child.

"Well, that bitch finally got what she wanted" Dylan snarled, as he held Ben, "She's finally managed to put a knife in Ben's heart."

(


	31. Chapter 31

The Fierce Brave Gang – Chapter Thirty One

Ethan felt ashamed. Because of the horrific incident outside the theatre on Friday night, it meant that Taylor and Ben overshadowed everything. Which meant that Jess too was preoccupied, as they all were. Now he could delay telling her… and he loathed himself for the relief he felt.

"Ben, for goodness sake, get yourself to bed. You're dead on your feet."

"I won't sleep, Dad."

"I don't give a shit; if you don't lie down soon you'll fall down. Now go on. I'll give you any update that comes from the hospital…"

"What update? Our baby's gone, Dad, it never had a chance. Taylor's broken more than her leg… her spirit's smashed now."

Dervla padded over; the old dog sensed something was wrong, and she licked Ben's hands. Ben stroked her mechanically.

"Get to bed" Dylan continued inexorably, "I'll bring you a mug of tea, your throat must be raw. And just for once, Dervs can go in the bedroom with you."

Ben opened his mouth to argue, then sighed.

He couldn't speak the words 'good morning' but just nodded and said:

"See you, Dad. Come on, Dervs."

The next day Ethan received a phone call.

"Hi, Ethan."

"Oh hi Jess."

Ethan was glad she couldn't see him jumping guiltily.

"I think we need something to cheer us up after what happened last night. I've got tickets for that play you fancied, for Tuesday night."

"Oh."

"I know you're too upset to get excited right now, Ethan, but I think you'll enjoy this."

Ethan took a deep breath.

"I'll see you in the pub near the New Theatre at half past six."

"The play doesn't start till eight."

"I think you – we – might need time to talk."

Ethan had wanted to say "It'll give you time to take the tickets back to the Box Office", but hadn't dared.

"I'm not going" Dylan said firmly.

Julia had been remanded in custody until a trial could be arranged; she was too dangerous to be allowed home. The prison had called Dylan to let him know that Julia could have visitors.

His answer had been short and rude. Julia could stew in her own rotten juice for the rest of her life as far as he was concerned, and he'd not let Ben go anywhere near her. Not that he was likely to but Dylan knew Ben's soft heart. Ben actually wouldn't have gone anywhere near his mother any time soon, the way he was feeling, so Dylan's worries on that score were pointless.

"Hi, darling."

Taylor's eyes lit up just a little on seeing Ben standing by her bed.

"Sit down, love."

Ben was going to sit on the end of the bed but the nurse shook her head and pointed to the chairs set out for the visitors.

"I want him to sit near me!" Taylor begged.

"It's against rules, sweetheart." The nurse was adamant.

Ben pulled his chair as close as he could to Taylor's bed.

"Are you in any pain?" he asked, knowing how crass "How are you feeling?" would sound.

"Not too bad. I think the pain will start when they've operated. My auntie broke her leg and needed morphine the day after the op."

They tried to keep to the small talk. How good 'Thorns' had been, how the kids had loved it. Then Taylor whimpered:

"Ben, I wanted that baby."

"So did I, love. But we'll have babies, you wait and see."

The doctor had assured him that Taylor could still have children.

"I wish I was back on the boat with you and your dad, Ben."

"So do I, love. It won't be too long."

It was the unspoken words that hurt them the most. Ben's eyes said it all. Taylor began to cry, painful ripping tears, and Ben cradled her to his chest. The nurse came bustling over.

"You'd better leave, Sir. You can come back tomorrow."

"It's not him that's upset me" Taylor protested. The nurse allowed them to hold each other for a little longer, then Ben wearily kissed her good night and left the hospital. It was a long way from there to the boat, and there was no direct bus route but Ben needed the walk.

"Hi Ethan. Oh, hi, Louise, meeting Robyn for a drink?"

Jess assumed Louise had just walked in with Ethan as they'd met outside the pub.

"No" Louise said firmly, though she sounded ashamed.

Ethan tried to speak but couldn't and opened his mouth two or three times like a landed cod.

Louise took charge. It had to be done.

"Ethan and I are an item, Jess. Sorry we haven't told you before. We didn't want to upset you before 'Thorns'."

Jess looked at them and understood.

"How long, Ethan?"

"Oh… about a month now."

"A bloody month! You – you swine! You love-rat!"

Jess's eyes narrowed.

"Tell me you've not been sleeping with her as well."

"Jess, that's just childish" Louise protested.

"No; _this_ is childish."

And Jess picked up Louise's glass and poured it over Ethan's head. Then, while Ethan was still dripping and unable to stop her, she did the same with Ethan's drink and Louise's head.

"Jess!"

"Never mind 'Jess!' I'm going to the box office now to cancel those tickets. Bye, Ethan. Please don't be stupid enough to ring me."

She walked out without a backward glance.

Cal was really looking forward to the film, but not as much as he was looking forward to the joys of Alison later. He'd timed it so that his mum and Rita would be in bed, little Ruth would have been asleep for hours, and Ethan and Jess would be out at the play. He didn't know Ethan had chosen this evening for his big confession.

Almost as soon as the film began, Alison began to nuzzle Cal's neck. He was surprised but concentrated on the events on the screen.

Alison sighed. It looked as if she'd picked a real film fan here, not one who used the back seat for getting up close and personal. She managed to desist for the rest of the film.

"Wow, that was brilliant. Do you want to go for a coffee at mine?"

Alison smiled at him.

"I'd love to."

As soon as they had entered the house and Cal had locked up, Alison grabbed him and began to kiss him.

"Hey, steady, let's go into the living room, it's cosier."

"MMmmm, good idea, tiger!"

She all but pulled Cal into the living room as he fumbled for the light switch.

"More fun in the dark" she giggled. Her hands were already fidgeting at his collar and his tie suddenly flew across the room.

I'm dating a nymphomaniac, thought Cal, wondering how he'd get out of this one. He liked girls to be responsive to him but not to bulldoze him like this.

"Let's go on the sofa, baby. Isn't that better?"

As Cal sat down, she began to open his shirt.

Suddenly everything happened at once. Ethan and Louise came in from the kitchen, Ethan brandishing the carving knife.

"It's not burglars, it's Cal and Alison."

"Bloody hell, someone's a fast worker!" gasped Louise.

Connie appeared at the top of the stairs.

"What in hell is going on? If you've woken Ruth, I'm not going to be pleased."

"Mum" came a tiny voice, "Is it burglars?"

Alison proved how devoted she was to Cal by running past him and out of the door.

Cal stood there, red-faced. His dream date had become a nightmare.

(


	32. Chapter 32

The Fierce Brave Gang – Chapter Thirty Two

A/N A reminder that this is based on a compilation of my own FBG stories, and Trekkiel's ones so the outcome may be a little different from the original FBG series or Trekkiel's lovely story.

Connie Beauchamp wasn't one for lecturing as a rule, but felt Cal had deserved it this time.

"I don't appreciate you bringing a girl back here without asking me, Cal. And, if I may say so, not a very nice girl either."

Cal nodded slowly.

"She wasn't, Mum. If I'd known…"

"I appreciate that. But I don't appreciate Ruth being woken up. At least it's summer so she won't have gone back to bed freezing."

"I didn't expect Ethan and Lou to be here."

"Oh believe me, your brother's going to get a lecture as well. From what I could gather, he's been two-timing Jess with Louise, and Madam Louise knew about Jess, so she did deserve that soaking."

"I'm really sorry, Mum. Especially about Ruth."

"Well, you've apologised now so you're off the hook. But I'd prefer you to be out somewhere tomorrow afternoon while I speak to Ethan."

"The library's open till nine."

"Good. Education will do you more good than girls like that one. She's certainly not like her sister!"

Jess felt slightly guilty. She'd enjoyed seeing Louise's hair wet through and stinking of wine. But then, when she'd been returning the tickets for the play, Jeff Collier had been in the queue for returns. It had seemed like Karma, and Jess had to admit that she wondered why she and Jeff had drifted apart in the first place. They'd had a good time at the play, had arranged to go for a meal next week, and Jess felt that she was in a good place.

Julia felt like a trapped rat. The cell stank of other inmates' pee, and she needed a drink. She had to have a drink or she'd break.

She opened the small window in her cell door and screamed:

"I need a drink!"

"I'll get you a glass of water" said Hannah, the young police officer.

"F*cking water! I need a real drink! It's the only way I'll sleep! Now get me a brandy, you ugly bitch!"

Hannah shut the window. Julia's screaming continued.

"Julia Chiltern! Your solicitor's here to see you! Open this door now!"

Hannah rapped hard on the door. No reply. Great. Chiltern had been gobby enough through the night, then she'd finally shut up, thank goodness.

"This isn't a holiday camp! Open this door!"

No response.

Hannah called for assistance. Moments later, senior prison office Mick Carter, a tall, muscular man, forced open the door.

Hannah backed off, willing herself not to vomit.

Julia was lying in bed, but this wasn't just malingering. She'd managed to hide a nail file somehow, and had slashed her wrists with it. There was no question of her being alive.

Dylan, Ben and Taylor sat watching an old film with Dervla curled up at their feet. It was one of those corny old musicals of the forties, but it was easy viewing and what they wanted right now.

"I'll make us some drinks. Two coffees, one tea?"

"Please, Ben."

Ben went into the kitchen. He suddenly heard a sharp rap on the door.

Dylan patted Taylor's arm and went to answer it, stepping carefully over his beloved dog.

"Ben Chiltern?"

"No, I'm his adopted father, Dylan Keogh. Ben's through here."

He led the two officers into the lounge, wondering what hell Julia was raising now.

On seeing the two police officers, Taylor reached for her crutches. Mick could tell she was struggling and said kindly:

"You can stay here, Miss, but the news may be a little disturbing."

Ben took in the news, his face unchanging.

"I see. So we need to wait until after the inquest for the funeral?"

The young female officer nodded.

"Okay."

"You might well be in shock now, Sir, but would you like anybody to stay with you tonight?"

"No thank you. We're all fine."

Dylan caught the look on Hannah's face.

"Oh, just in case you're thinking my son's cold-blooded, that he hasn't even shed a tear about his mother, let me tell you this. She abused Ben as a child, which I could have forgiven. I could have even managed to forgive her for threatening his pet kitten to make Ben do just what she wanted. But what I will go to my grave not forgiving is the fact that she caused Ben's girlfriend here to miscarry their baby. You can see Taylor needs crutches; Julia knocked Taylor down a flight of stairs one night. You'll have all that on file, won't you, but it looks as if you forgot to read that before you came here. They both wanted that baby; my son wanted to give it all the love he never got from his mother. Now do you understand Ben's attitude? DO YOU?"

"We'll inform you when the funeral can be held, Sir."

"Do that."

"We'll see ourselves out, Sir."

After they left, Ben held Taylor for a while. Then he said gently:

"She's gone, Dad. She can't hurt any of us again."

Dylan nodded.

"Why not stay off tomorrow, Mr Keogh? It's a lot to take in.

Dylan shook his head and said baldly:

"I have children to teach."

Neither Ben nor Taylor asked him to change his mind.

Ben explained how he felt:

"I still hate myself because I can't feel for her, Dad. I just don't feel any kind of love or even friendship for her."

He looked Dylan straight in the eye.

"You, on the other hand…"

He threw his arms round Dylan's neck. Dylan had been surprised, even uneasy, the first time Ben had shown him any physical affection. Now Dylan felt short-changed if Ben didn't hug him.

"Try to persuade Taylor to come on that holiday, Ben. I'm more than happy to cancel the cottage and lose the deposit but I think it'd do her so much good. Fresh air, walks with Dervla… it could only help her."

"Was yours bad?"

Cal and Ethan were comparing notes on their lectures from Connie.

"Mine might have been worse than yours. You just dated the Holby nympho-"

Cal gave a yelp of laughter at his brother's words.

-"But I'd cheated on Jess, so I reckon I'm worse."

"You know what, Ethan?"

"What?"

"We've both been fools. But I reckon you and Lou will settle down. Me, I'm going to be playing the field for a long time yet… and I can't say I mind."

Cal clutched his heart dramatically.

"That Alison has left scars on me that will never heal."

"In that case" said Ethan drily, "I don't know why it's your _heart_ you were clutching!"

"If we don't get to be in Travelling Thorns, I'm going to write a book" Lloyd told Jamie. They were on the swings in the Haunted Playground, except that it was now known as Rabbit Playground because of the way Flossy Rabbit had reformed Cal.

"What're you calling it?"

Lloyd paused for effect and said:

"That Day we were Bats."

(


	33. Chapter 33

The Fierce Brave Gang – Chapter Thirty Three

Zoe had hardly slept. It was the day of Martin Ashford's trial for his attempted assault on her and all the confidence had been leached out of her. She hadn't chosen to press charges, she'd not been allowed to withdraw them and now Coral Markham was going to tear her apart.

Max, who had sat up with her all night, making her drinks and hugging her in between, was exhausted himself but wouldn't have left her.

Now Zoe was sitting, stony-faced on the sofa. She heard the car pulling up and sighed.

The taxi was here. No turning back.

Martin cursed the police and the law in general. The silly little bitch had tried to drop the charges but the stupid cops wouldn't let that happen. Oh well, he was prepared to play the good boy. He'd get off, thanks to Markham's help and then he'd rub everybody's nose in it. Hanna would have to leave town, not him.

Leah Armstrong hoped she could bring Ashford to justice and get him sent down.

The trial began…

"Mr Walker, if you interrupt again you will be found guilty of contempt of court."

Max nodded and tried to stay calm.

Ella was worried.

"I know, darling" Mrs Beauchamp said to her, "Your dad might not be coming home, and that's rubbish for you."

Connie was prepared to look after Ella for as long as it took.

"C-can I whisper something private to you?" Ella asked nervously.

Connie carried her to another room.

"You tell me, darling."

"Mrs Beauchamp, I'm going to darkest hell. B-because I don't want my dad to come home even if he doesn't go to prison. Because he just yells at me and when he drinks that bad brain juice, he tells me I'm a useless little bitch."

Bad brain juice was the expression the kids had used for alcohol, since the time of the Fierce, Brave Gang.

Connie hugged her for a long time, assured her that she wouldn't go to hell for something like that, then took her into the front room.

Her idea would either be met with derision and resentment from the others, or maybe they'd just agree to it.

"We're going to play Harry Potter. Ethan, you can be Harry, Cal can be Snape, Rita can be Harry's mum…."

She allocated all the roles.

Ella nodded.

"If I play, I'll forget what's happening for a bit." Ella wanted to forget.

"Good. And I'm Voldemort and nobody is going to take that from me!"

"Let me pass so I can kill your precious Harry" Connie sneered to Rita.

Ethan pretended to be curled up in his crib, looking very sweet with his finger in his mouth.

"Never! I'll die first!" Rita cried, flinging out her arms to protect 'Harry'.

"Take that, Lily Potter!"

Connie waved an imaginary wand. Rita's death performance would have drawn tears from Iain for a long time.

Ethan put his hand to his forehead to show he had a scar but was still a survivor.

"Now we move forward in time" "announced Ella, the Very Important Narrator.

"Professor Dumbledore, I never knew all that before" Ethan solemnly addressed Squashy, Ruth's toy rabbit.

Connie, multi-tasking as usual, answered in a deep voice while Ruth made the rabbit move its head.

"Now you are a pupil at Hogwarts and you must do well!"

"Soon Harry met the dreaded Professor Snape" Ella intoned.

Cal rose to the challenge magnificently. With a Snape-like sneer, he snapped:

"There will be no foolish waving of wands in my class. Hermione Grainger, get that stupid hand down, we haven't even begun class yet!"

Ruth put her hand down and pretended to weep.

While Ella and Ruth were being kept occupied, Zoe was going through hell in court.

"You got out of the taxi a few streets away from your home. Could you not afford the fare?" Coral Markham, her voice silky but deadly, questioned Zoe.

"I-I needed to walk for a while."

"And why would that be?"

"I needed to clear my head."

"Let me see. You needed to walk to clear your head. Would that be because you were drunk, Miss Hanna?"

"A little."

"A little? I would say that you were so drunk you didn't want your parents to see you in that state. Is that correct?"

Zoe nodded.

"Please speak up, Miss Hanna" the judge said, not unkindly.

"I was drunk that night, yes. It was a girls' night out, and it does happen."

"Did the other girls need to walk?"

"N-no."

"So only you, Miss Hanna, were drunk enough to need to clear your head."

Zoe wanted to die. The judge adjourned the court for lunch. Zoe was unable to eat at all but managed to drink a smoothie.

"Just like Miss Honey used to make us do when we couldn't eat" Max recollected.

"Max, I daren't go back in. I'm finished. I'll be a laughing stock and he'll get away with everything. This is why I asked the others not to come here today. I don't want them to see me humiliated."

Max stroked her hand.

"You'll have to go in, sweetheart. We'll all stand by you."

The trial began again.

"Further evidence has been submitted" the judge informed the courtroom. Zoe felt Max nudge her gently. Ashford was looking distinctly uneasy.

"I call upon Ms Marie Everson."

"Miss Everson" Coral said, "I understand you wish to give evidence that has previously not been submitted to the court, about an incident that happened three years ago?"

Marie nodded, and then said "Yes" aloud for the benefit of the court.

"You dropped similar charges against Martin Ashford at the time. Why are you giving this evidence now?"

"I let him get away with it but he's going to ruin another life if I don't tell the court. He was after me when he was a dance teacher at my college. He kept cosying up to me after classes and I told him to get lost."

"He made advances to you which you rejected?"

"Yes. One night he followed me as I was going home. He grabbed at me and started running his hands over my body. I screamed, but nobody wanted to know. People keep themselves to themselves; we had a fatal stabbing a couple of months before then because an old man fought back when he was mugged. After that people were too scared. I kneed him in the ba-in a sensitive area and he let me go. I ran back home. I wanted to press charges but didn't dare see it through. I had a nervous breakdown afterwards. So I know what this girl's been through."

"We have records from Ms Everson confirming her illness" said Leah.

Martin shot a vicious look at the two girls.

Ella was on Cal's knee and Ruth on Ethan's. They were laughing at Tom and Jerry on TV, but Cal and Ethan were becoming anxious. It was half past four now and still no word from the Court.

The phone rang. It wasn't an over-loud ringtone but could be plainly heard over Tom and Jerry's shouts.

"I'll get that" Connie said, "Girls, we need to turn down the TV for a bit."

"That's no way to speak to us two" said Cal, trying to lessen the tension.

Connie came back in. She made a discreet thumbs-up sign to Cal and Ethan, then put her arms round Ella.

"Ella, darling, your dad's not going to be home for nearly ten years. You can stay here with us."

Ruth squeezed Ella's hand, and Ella found she could cry for her dad, stupid as he'd been, after all. But she'd be safe with Mrs Beauchamp and everybody.

Dervla came running back along the beach with the stick in her mouth. Not the same run as she had when she was a younger dog, but still a definite run. Taylor stroked her.

"I'm so glad you talked me into coming on this trip, Ben. It's lovely."

"I am going to break one of my cast-iron rules. We're going to get fish and chips to take to the cottage tonight" Dylan told them.

"It'll be a balanced meal, Dad. We' ve got yoghurt for dessert."

Dylan pulled a face.

"A yoghurt with those big chocolate chunks in it is not healthy, Ben. So forget that. We've got a nice tub of Ben and Jerry's in the freezer. Might as well sin for real if we're doing it! Besides, we're celebrating that phone call about Zoe, aren't we?"

Dylan wrapped his arms round his son and future daughter-in-law while Dervla pushed herself against them all.

Ben and Taylor were slowly slaying their demons.

Jess, Jeff, Louise and Ethan sat down in the restaurant, eyeing each other nervously.

"Are we safe to have drinks?" Louise asked.

"All right, I over-reacted! But tonight we're burying the hatchet and celebrating the future" Jess smiled.

Cal walked in, and they were relieved to see that Alison Hanna wasn't following him.

Cal felt a little pang. Maybe he was, as he'd joked before, always fated to play the field. But then, life was good. He'd got the world's best adopted mum and little sisters, and a pretty amazing brother. And he was part of that special friendship that only members of the Fierce, Brave Gang could know.

"I've changed the title of my book 'cause I know who I really want to write about", Lloyd told Iain, who was swinging recklessly, trying to see how high he could go without being scared.

"What's it called now then?"

Lloyd grinned at Jamie who was on the other side of him.

"A Tribbut to the Fierce, Brave Gang!" he beamed.

THE END

(


End file.
